Blood Moon
by Umbraphage
Summary: Destiny drastically veers off course as an old tale is rewritten. A dark period-accurate, genderbent rendition of Aladdin with canon divergence. Politically driven plot. Slash pairing. Male!Jasmine, Fem!Jafar, and Fem!Genie.
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

**Is this it? The Hemophageress has returned, but the little sh*t she is, she is back with another damn story. I apologize for the inconveniences I have caused for all of you. _ I'll be updating once a week (and I promise you this) because, for once, I am ahead of schedule! I leave a whole week for updates because as high school begins to draw to a close in the last year and a half, it inundates its students with work. Emphasis on students who take all 7 classes with an all AP/college curriculum, such as me. Enjoy this slow burn, slashy, politically heavy fic!**

* * *

All was peaceful in the capital city of the Agrabah Sultanate in what would be the south of modern day Saudi Arabia. As usual, the heat was intense, and the streets were crowded with throngs of thin people dressed drably. There were at least a handful of stands lined up along one of the streets, people crowded around them to barter for the cheapest price of food.

A short, lithe boy weaved his way through the crowd, a worn linen tunic hanging loosely from his fragile form with only a frayed rope to hold it at his waist. His head was turned forlornly downwards as he wrapped his dirty hooded robe tighter to shield himself from the relentless sunlight. His calloused feet donned in worn, fraying scandals dragged themselves as he walked through the street.

Unbeknownst to the people around him, who all assumed he was a poor homeless child about to ask others for their food, the boy's lidded dark green eyes scoured the stands discreetly for his next meal.

He never expected anyone to give him anything. He tried a few times when he was younger, but he had come to the realization that the peasant population also suffered from hunger and had families to feed. There was nothing they could ever spare, however they were sympathetic to his plight and offered him few morsels and clean water.

It was never enough. The boy was not the only homeless child in the city, and as the oldest, he had an obligation to them to uphold.

The boy ducked into a crowd of people surrounding a bakery stand, acting as natural as possible. He watched the human interactions silently, waiting for the right moment.

His heart raced with anticipation. His fingers twitched in agitation.

It was a long moment, but the business owner finally engrossed himself in a heated debate with a customer over the "overpriced" bread. The boy snatched two loafs of bread and stashed them into his too-large tunic and darted away at a fast walk. The other customers parted for him.

The business owner at that moment realized what had transpired and cried out, "Thief! Someone, chase him!"

"Run, boy!" A voice advised from within the crowd. "The city guards are at the end of the street!"

The boy burst into a sprint, calling out behind him, "Thanks!"

"Catch him! He's headed east!"

The boy cursed under his breath before disappearing into an alleyway like a shadow.

* * *

The light was dimming, and the air was becoming restless. Inside a heavily worn down building on the outskirts of the city, five children waited.

"I'm hungry…" A small girl whimpered. Her long matted black hair fell in her face and hid a dark colored mark covering half her face as she nervously chewed at the ends of her hair.

"Basima, we all are. And stop chewing on your hair; it's gross and bad for you." An older boy, about thirteen in age, chided. "Aladdin should be home soon."

"What if he got captured, Abu? He should be home by now!" Another boy, a little younger, speculated.

"Stop it, Danyal!" Abu huffed. "Aladdin's too smart to be captured. He can read, you know."

"That's book smart, not street smart." Basima pointed out.

"Shut up, Basima." Abu rolled his eyes. "Aladdin's fine. I think."

"You think?!" Danyal panicked.

Abu didn't dignify that with an answer, although he too was unsettled by the lack of Aladdin's presence.

It was then that a sound of shuffling came from the curtain-covered doorway abruptly ended their conversation. The children silently listened for more sound.

"Hey." A tanned hand pushed aside the ragged curtain as their awaited eldest entered. Tired dark green eyes greeted all of the children as the eldest boy smiled lazily at them.

"Aladdin!" Basima, Danyal, and the other younger children rushed toward the boy and wrapped their small, emaciated arms around him. Aladdin contently hugged them in return, his grip tight and protective.

Abu glared at Aladdin, arms crossed over his chest as large brown eyes looked on with disapproval. He demanded, "What took you so long?"

Aladdin's expression was withering as he replied, "Is that how you speak to your elder?"

"You're only sixteen!" Abu objected.

"And three years older than you." Aladdin pointed out. He reached out an arm and pulled Abu into a hug, "Come here, you fool."

Abu grumbled when Aladdin ruffled his hair, but begrudgingly accepted the affection. "You aren't this affectionate."

"What are you talking about? I'm like this everyday." Aladdin scoffed. At Abu's disbelieving glower, Aladdin added, "I had to take a new route to escape the city guards."

"Why do the guards hate us?" Basima asked.

"They're just doing their job." Aladdin sighed as he pulled away from the group hug. He strode toward the dusty table and wiped the surface clean with a rag before removing the two stolen loafs of bread from his tunic and setting them down. He added venomously, "The sultan holds everyone's money very dear to his heart."

Both Abu and Danyal frowned at Aladdin's statement, understanding the implications of his words more than the others.

"But that money doesn't belong to the sultan." Basima pointed out, her face scrunched in bafflement.

"No, it doesn't. That's why there are taxes." Aladdin said dryly as he cut the bread into even portions with an old, slightly rusted knife.

"What are taxes?" One of the youngest children, Asim, inquired.

"Taxes are part of the law. They're used so the sultan can take money from the citizens." Abu explained before Aladdin could, noticing how Aladdin's grip on the knife tightened.

"Why does the sultan take money? Doesn't he have enough?"

There was a moment of silence, as all of the elder children were uncertain of how to answer.

Aladdin said quietly, unwilling to speak his true thoughts on the matter, "That is a good question."

The truth was, Aladdin knew exactly the answer to that. The sultan was selfish. Why Allah has allowed this corrupted sultan to rule, he did not know. Aladdin wasn't even sure if Allah was truly there, but he didn't want to shake the children's faith.

"Dinner is ready." Aladdin ended the conversation before it could continue. The children crowded around the table as he passed out even portions to all of them. The children eagerly bit into their portions, but Aladdin did not begin eating.

Abu, noticing this, questioned the elder, "Why don't you eat?"

"I'm not hungry yet." Aladdin shook his head. He straightened and entered the staircase leading up. "I'll be upstairs if you need me. Abu, make sure everyone gets the right portions."

"I will." Abu nodded, eyes suspicious as Aladdin disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Aladdin quietly sat on the ledge overlooking the city open to the cool night air. His focus was on his inner forearm as he carefully dragged a damp rag across a cut, grimacing as he did so.

The teenager jumped in surprise when Abu materialized behind him and greeted, "Aladdin."

"Abu! Stop scaring me like that." Aladdin chided, setting the rag down. Abu rolled his eyes.

"You're just getting old."

"...Shut up." Aladdin muttered.

"I brought food." Abu said, gesturing to a piece of bread he had saved for Aladdin. He examined the elder before noticing the cut on his arm. "You're hurt!"

"It's not bad. I just need to bandage it up." Aladdin shrugged.

"'Not bad?'" Abu scowled. "It could get infected. You need to clean it with alcohol. You taught me that, remember?"

"Which I deeply regret." Aladdin dramatically sighed, to which the younger boy smacked him over the head. "Ow!"

"Idiot!"

"Hey!" Aladdin frowned. "Besides, we don't have any wine."

"We do." Abu countered. He searched briefly in another area of the room, behind a wobbling shelf and pulled out a large flask of wine.

Aladdin's eyebrows shot to his hairline, "Where did you get that?"

"I stole it. Like you steal food for us." Abu said, grabbing Aladdin's arm once he popped open the flask.

"I don't want you- Any of you- to be like me." Aladdin chastised. "Plus, you might get caught!"

"You don't." Abu pointed out.

"That's because of experience."

"Well, I'll just get more experience." Abu said with finality. To prevent Aladdin from continuing his lecture, Abu poured a small amount of the wine directly onto Aladdin's open wound. Aladdin hissed in pain and tears prickled at his eyes. He cursed rather colorfully, forgetting Abu's presence, when Abu wiped the wound with a cleaner rag. Immediately, the ashamed teenager apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I've heard worse."

Aladdin frowned. Abu, noting his expression, added, "I've been on the streets before. I'm not a child."

"You are a child." Aladdin retorted.

Abu replied seriously, "I don't think I am anymore, with what we have been through."

Aladdin fell silent, the air becoming melancholy with the passing moment. He agreed honestly, "None of us are."


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2

**This story will now be updated every Friday so it may not inconvenience you guys nor me. This chapter is a bit short, but it's only the calm before the storm. Enjoy! And happy Thanksgiving! Good luck to you all Black Friday shoppers.**

* * *

The next day, the streets were more crowded than usual. Less people hovered around stands and instead were taken like moths to an unseen attraction.

Aladdin was not happy about this, irritated that there are less distractions he could use to his advantage in his next expedition for food that day. He decided to take a look at what everyone was flocking toward, sliding gracefully between people toward the front of the crowd. He questioned aloud, "What's going on?"

A familiar voice replied, "One of Princess Barika's suitors are coming."

Aladdin's swiveled his head to the shorter person beside him so fast that he could've gotten whiplash. " _Abu_!"

"Oh, uh, hi." Abu looked embarrassedly at the elder boy, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You're not supposed to be out. It's not safe."

Abu shot Aladdin a dirty look. "You're not the only one who can take care of us. If we work together during the day, we have a higher advantage."

Aladdin couldn't argue with that, but he only begrudgingly agreed with Abu's conclusion. He turned his attention back to the cleared path on the street, "So, a suitor? Isn't Princess Barika a bit young? Prince Jasim is the heir to the throne, so this marriage ordeal shouldn't be a worry now."

"Well, Prince Jasim hasn't shown any interests in anyone and he's almost nineteen now." Abu replied thoughtfully. "So, the sultan is worried about his legacy after Prince Jasim, so he's placing his hopes on Princess Barika for the grandchildren."

"He really doesn't have much faith in Prince Jasim." Aladdin commented.

"No, but he seems to believe Prince Jasim would be a capable sultan. He already made Prince Jasim the general."

"What?" Aladdin stared wide-eyed at Abu in both shock and horror.

Abu raised an eyebrow at Aladdin. "You don't seem to have faith in him."

"Of course not. I wouldn't trust anyone related to the sultan." Aladdin scowled.

"A little faith won't hurt you, Aladdin." Abu stated.

"That little faith I used to have only made things harder on me." Aladdin shook his head. Abu looked sadly at the elder before looking back at the cleared space when someone exclaimed, "He's coming!"

A man dressed in silken greens and a turban decorated ostentatiously with gold rode in on a high, sleek black horse whose coat shone blindingly in the sun. His head was held high, not sparing a single glance at the surrounding crowd.

"He seems typical. A bit old though." Aladdin commented. Abu snickered. "What is he, 30?"

"That sounds about right." Abu agreed.

Suddenly, two children darted out from the crowd in a game of tag, cheerfully laughing. The horse the man rode on reared back, startled.

"How dare you get in the way?!" The man scowled, pulling his arm back with a whip in his hand. Aladdin, recognizing immediately what the man was going to do, saw red. The next thing he knew, he was blocking the children from the man and an rupture of sharp pain came from his back when the crack of a whip reached his ears. He bit down on his tongue, refusing to cry out in pain and give the man the pleasure.

"Aladdin!" Abu shouted, running to his side immediately. A disturbed murmur came from the crowd, several of the citizens looking outraged at the mistreatment.

Aladdin turned to the man seething, his hands balled up into fists. "How dare you come into Agrabah and attack its children?"

"You are but a common street rat, peasant." The man narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You have no place to speak."

"And you are a foreigner. You have no place to speak here." Aladdin retorted.

"I believe you are due for punishment, you worthless rat." The man snarled, ready to lash his whip out again.

"You really seem to be overcompensating for your impotence with that whip, _sir_." Aladdin spat.

The crack of the whip came again, but the pain Aladdin was expecting never came. A tall young man donned in blue had placed his muscular self between Aladdin and the man, the whip wrapped around his hand. The young man's face was impassive, but disapproving.

"Who are you?" The man's scowl deepened as he openly glowered at him. "Another peasant coming to this one's defense?"

"I am General Jasim of Agrabah. As the crown prince, I am here to escort you to the palace." The young man replied amiably with a smile, letting go of the whip. "I have to end this current situation, and I apologize. Here in Agrabah, we have laws against physical assault and I'm afraid you are not exempt from them. I trust the city is to your taste?"

'Jasim?' Aladdin mouthed in shock to Abu. The younger boy nodded, wide-eyed.

The man's eyes widened briefly before he hesitantly nodded, "I… Thank you for your hospitality, General. The city is fine, aside from its…" He looked in mild distaste toward Aladdin, "Citizens."

"That is good. Come with me, the sultan and my sister are waiting." Jasim replied, making his way toward the gates on foot. As he passed Aladdin, he firmly grasped the youth by his forearm, looked into his eyes with compassionate eyes, and inquired softly, "Are you alright?"

Aladdin nodded speechlessly in affirmation as he looked up at Jasim. The warmth from Jasim's hand disappeared and the general led the suitor through the palace gates.

"General Jasim seems nice." Abu spoke pointedly.

Aladdin frowned, strangely feeling warmer than usual. "He's awfully tall."

"You're just short." Abu patted Aladdin on the back in ingenuine sympathy before he began walking down the street in search of a vendor to steal from.


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3

" _Damn it all_!" The doors leading to the palace gardens slammed open and the suitor, clothes torn, stormed inside. "She is impossible to court! She-She-She sent that damned leopard to _attack_ me! Good luck to you for marrying her off!"

A tall man with graying hair, standing beside a marble pillar, frowned in concern at the suitor. "She is not to your taste?"

"No!" The suitor shouted. He paused for a moment before quieting his voice in respect, "With all due respect, Sultan, I cannot marry her. I would be unable to even get close enough to her to conceive any children with her. She is… Feisty."

"I apologize, Noble Fatin." The Sultan replied. "Will you be leaving tomorrow morning?"

"Yes." The suitor nodded.

"I will replace your clothes. I thank you for coming so far even though your stay hasn't been entirely to your pleasure."

"And I thank you for inviting me, Sultan." The suitor bowed. "Although our business has not been a success, Agrabah is an intriguing city. I will return to my quarters."

"I will escort you to the palace gates tomorrow morning. And I'll have my son escort you to the city gates."

"Thank you." The suitor made his swift exit.

The Sultan maintained his friendly pretense with the suitor until the man left. He then let out a long sigh, rubbing his face stressfully. "Jasim."

His son stepped out into the light from the shadows behind a pillar, fighting a smile threatening to appear on his face. "Yes, father?"

"Can you talk to Barika, please? You know how I am with her. She doesn't listen to me." The Sultan requested.

"I will try." Jasim replied. "But I can't make guarantees."

The Sultan said exasperatedly, "Of course."

The General entered the gardens, his stature relaxed. He smirked upon sight of his younger sister sitting on the ledge of the fountain, petting their leopard. As Jasim strode toward them, the leopard caught sight of him and rushed toward him in excitement, leaping up to embrace the young man with her large paws on his shoulders. She butted her head affectionately against Jasim's cheek, to which he chuckled and embraced the leopard back. "Hello, Raja."

"She seems to like you more." The princess, dressed in a purple dress and her hijab tossed haphazardly aside, pouted. She tucked a stray piece of her long black hair behind her ear.

"That's just because she's known me longer, Barika." Jasim smiled at Barika. Raja ended her affections toward Jasim and sat back down beside the young princess. The General sat down beside his sister. "So, I've been hearing about your notorious attacks on these men."

"Those men deserve it." Barika rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'm bored, I have never been outside the palace walls, and I'm not even sixteen yet! Why should I get married so young? In fact, why don't you find a nice girl and get married to her so I can get dad off my back?"

Jasim's smile faded. "It's not so simple, Barika. I'm the General and I have a responsibility. I wouldn't be able to take care of a wife. Besides, I could die on the battlefield and leave my wife with nothing. She wouldn't be able to remarry."

Barika frowned. "Gee, that's one way to drop a conversation off a cliff into the sea of angst. Where did my happy-go-lucky brother go?"

"I got older, Barika. And you'll get older." Jasim rolled his eyes.

"I have a feeling you are just using that General thing as an excuse. You're just waiting for _the one_." Barika lowered her voice to dramatically say, 'the one.'

"There's that. But the General 'thing,' as you put it, is true." Jasim pointed out. "We can't ignore that. I understand your position that it is unfair that father is putting the responsibility of marriage on you. In fact, I think you should continue rejecting your suitors."

"Really?" Barika grinned.

"Yes! Someone has to put them in their place." Jasim smiled. "But, you should at least get to know a few of them. Preferably the ones closer to your age. You'll have a higher chance of finding the one then."

"Thank you, Jasim!" Barika hugged her brother tightly. "Thank you so much for supporting me!"

"I'll always be there for you, Barika." Jasim hugged her in return. His sister pulled away, thoughtful.

"I don't know if I want to find 'the one' yet. Why can't I be like Jahanara and never get married?"

"For one, Jahanara can't have children. And you don't know what will happen. You might meet someone." Jasim sighed.

"Sure, oh wise brother of mine."

* * *

"I just don't understand how she can be this way! Her mother was never this picky." The Sultan huffed as he suck down into his seat in his office. He ran his fingers through his beard, eyebrow furrowed.

A shadow appeared at his doorway, drawing his attention. His stressed stature relaxed as he greeted the tall woman, "Ah, Jahanara! My most trusted advisor."

The woman, dressed in a long black and red dress, bowed toward him, "Hello, Sultan." As she bowed, a lock of her long, curly black hair fell over her shoulder to her front.

"Remember, there is no need to use titles in private just because I promoted you to Royal Vizier. You are like a daughter of mine, so you mustn't change what you have called me over all these years."

"Of course, father." Jahanara replied. She commented, "You seem to be troubled."

"I am." The Sultan sighed. "It's Barika, _again_. She keeps on rejecting all of her suitors! My patience is becoming strained. Jasim won't marry, so I need another way to continue my legacy. I don't want this to be the end of this dynasty just because my family line is dying off. I mean, where will all of my riches go? What, will the citizens seize this palace? I don't want my family's treasures to- to be touched by…" He carefully formed, "Peasants."

"I see." Jahanara said, her face betraying nothing but complete understanding. She walked further into the room, in her hand a golden staff with a molded cobra made of gold attached to the head of the staff and a parrot perched atop her shoulder. "Perhaps I can help you find a solution."

"Ah yes, you are my advisor. I would much appreciate your help, Jahanara."

"Appreciate your help!" The bird on her shoulder parroted back.

"Ah, such a fascinating bird. He certainly mimics the human voice very well. Here, have a cracker." The Sultan pushed a cracker into the parrot's beak, much to the parrot's blatant refusal by leaning away from his hand.

Jahanara grimaced on behalf of her parrot. "I think Iago has had enough of your crackers. You spoil him so much."

"How can I not? He's such a beautiful bird, I cannot help but spoil him." The Sultan chuckled, stroking Iago's feathers.

"So, as to the situation with Barika… You shouldn't worry about it. Just leave it to my hands; I'll find an excellent solution. I'll find a matching suitor for her personality." Jahanara reassured the Sultan.

The Sultan brightened. "Thank you, Jahanara. You have no idea how stressed out Barika has made me. I am utterly exhausted."

"Since you have been so tired lately, you should take the day off tomorrow. I can take your place at the royal meeting tomorrow morning and I can take on some more of your paperwork."

"Really? You are such a nice person. I owe you many thanks."

"It is no trouble to me." Jahanara smiled genuinely. "I enjoy helping you. I'll talk to Barika now."

"Thank you." The Sultan nodded in appreciation. Jahanara bowed again before exiting his office, closing the doors behind her gently.

Iago promptly spat out the cracker remnants remaining in his beak. "Hate him. I hate those stale crackers! Next time he comes near me with a cracker in his hand, I will peck his eyes out!"

"I don't think your beak is built for that." Jahanara stated.

"But I can try!" Iago objected.

"Iago, calm yourself." Jahanara sighed in exasperation, pushing open a door to enter a stairway. "I will soon become the sultana and you won't be in the presence of him no longer."

"How soon?" Iago groaned. "It's been _years_ already!"

"It's not as long as you think it has been. The rise to becoming a sultan takes decades. It has been only five years since I began my endeavor to become sultana, and I haven't even found the need to use the powers of my staff to manipulate him. He's already been giving me large portions of his work and at this rate, I will be the sultan in everything but the name."

Iago tutted, "You have always been quite the silvertongue. I think he might replace Jasim with you as the heir to the Agrabah Sultanate."

"I wouldn't pin my hopes on that. Despite his naive nature, he is still impotent, hypocritical, and selfish."

* * *

Later that night, Barika was nowhere to be found. Everyone, including Jasim and Jahanara, assumed that the princess was hiding away somewhere in the palace and will most likely show up again the next day.

However, Barika had plans no one suspected. The princess had borrowed a drabby brown tunic, pants, and hijab from one of the palace servants, with the intention of passing for an Agrabah citizen. Her plan was last minute, but her heart was set on running away and living as a common citizen for the rest of her life. Maybe become a nun, if Muslim nuns exist. If not, she will become the first one ever. Yes, Barika will be the first Muslim nun and travel across all the sultanates in the region.

The princess, intent on this mission, scurried across the gardens in her brown clothing as discreetly as she could until she reached a tree standing close to the tall palace walls. She took a deep breath, speaking to herself as motivation, "You can do it, Barika."

"No you cannot." Jasim's voice came from behind her. Barika squeaked and jumped in fear, spinning to face her brother.

She smacked her brother's arm, "Don't do that!"

"What are you doing, Barika?" Jasim questioned in exasperation. "It's too late for… Whatever this is. Get back to sleep."

" _No_!" Barika whispered.

"Why are you whisp-"

" _Shh_! I'm trying to sneak out." Barika explained.

Jasim stared at her blankly for a long moment before sighing, "Okay Barika, I need to tell you something very important, but don't panic."

The princess's eyebrow furrowed in confusement, "What?"

"You are not dreaming anymore." Jasim said slowly. Barika glared at him.

"I'm being serious here. I can't stand this place! I don't want to get married _ever_!"

"You do realize that the rules of marriage are even more strict outside and people will just look down upon you for not marrying right?" Jasim questioned his sister incredulously.

"Then I will move to another sultanate. No, another nation! Maybe toward the East. I heard the Chinese Empire doesn't care about religion."

"But you won't be able to get a job in China unless you crossdress." Jasim rolled his eyes. "Just come back inside, Barika."

"No, I won't." Barika shook her head. "I'm tired of sitting around. I have to see the world outside of the palace at least once."

Jasim gazed at his sister seriously, noting her determined expression. "...Okay. You can sneak out for one day. But I will be patrolling the city after I escort Noble Fatin to the city gates and keep an eye on you. Just don't get into trouble."

Barika grinned at her brother before wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Jasim sighed, patting his sister's head affectionately. Barika soon pulled away and scaled the tree, climbing onto the wall. Jasim waved at Barika, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jasim!" Barika smiled as she disappeared over the edge of the wall.

* * *

 **Again, I would really appreciate any feedback or response to this fic! Even though I'm ahead of writing this, reviews give me that extra boost of confidence that hits just don't. Let me know what you guys think of the changes to the characters!**


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blistering heat beat down from the bright yellow sun above and an uncomfortable warmth radiated from both the ground below and the people on on the streets.

Two short, thin thieves stood in the shadow of a building, calculating which vendor will be their next target.

"It's so hot." Abu complained as he snacked on a pack of dried dates he was sharing with Aladdin. Earlier in the morning, the two had managed to steal two entire packs of dried dates, which was sure to last all of their wards a few days.

Aladdin took a sip of water from a leather flask before passing it to Abu for his share of cool water. "It is. That's why I like going out on these days. The vendor owners are less observant during this heat and there is a good amount of people out to replenish their water supply."

"You really thought this through." Abu commented, taking a swig of the water.

"I've had ten years of experience." Aladdin shrugged. He continued scouting out for their next target, sweeping his eyes across the street. He stopped, eyeing a bakery vendor selling slabs of nan bread. "There. See that vendor?"

Abu followed Aladdin's line of sight, seeing the same vendor. "Nice choice. Just one slab of nan bread would be a lot."

"And plus, there are at least a few exits near that stand so we'll have an easier time running. We'll need to come up with a distraction though."

"What if we used the 'dying on the street' scenario?" Abu suggested eagerly.

"No. That only works for clinics." Aladdin disagreed. "I should go in as a business man from another city seeking to buy his business. We'll get into a heated debate and you'll quickly take one of his bread and hide it in your tunic, then run. I'll end the debate, empathetic to his attachment to his work and we'll depart each other as friends."

Abu stared at Aladdin for a good moment before grinning, "That is good."

"It is, isn't it?" Aladdin smiled proudly. Suddenly, their attention on the conversation was broken when an indignant shriek came from the stand.

"Don't touch me!" A young teenage girl was struggling against the grip of the angry vendor.

"How dare you steal one of my nan bread?" The man snarled. "You better pay for that!"

"Look, that kid was starving! How can you be so cold hearted to ignore him?" The girl snapped angrily, ready to slap the man across the face.

"That is not how the world works young lady! You better pay up!"

"Ugh fine! Just let me go to the palace and I'll send you compensation from the sultan." The girl reasoned.

"You expect me to believe that? No one is stupid enough to believe that the sultan will give away money when he has been stealing from us with those Allah-damned taxes!"

The girl's eyes widened. "What?"

"Do you know what we do to thieves? This," The man pulled the girl toward the stand and pushed her hand in the direction of a hot slab of rock over burning fodder.

Aladdin and Abu shared a shocked glance. The elder commented, "Well, looks like we'll have to improvise."

Abu nodded silently before following Aladdin in their hurry over to the vendor. Aladdin firmly placed his hand on the man's arm to stop the horrific scene from unfolding.

"Wait!" Aladdin urged the man. The man reluctantly let go of the girl's arm, and the girl recoiled back, glaring at him.

"Who are you?" The man frowned.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, fellow sir." Aladdin patted the man's arm apologetically. "You see, this girl you see here is my younger sister. My brother and I lost sight of her in the crowd because she has this tendency of wandering off. She's not exactly… Right in the head, the poor soul."

The girl grabbed Aladdin's shoulder and hissed into his ear, "What?"

Aladdin hissed back, "I'm saving your butt, now just play along."

"That is certainly tragic." The man looked in concern between Aladdin and the girl.

"She has these hallucinations. So, she actually thinks the Sultan is my little brother there." Aladdin added.

The girl immediately collapsed onto her knees in front of Abu, bowing down before him. "O great Sultan!"

Abu, feeling immensely awkward, bent down on his knees to get her to stand. "No, no, sister! I'm not the Sultan!"

"Again, I apologize for your loss. You know what, we will go to our father, who owns a fruit stand down the street, and he'll pay you for the nan bread." Aladdin suggested.

"Truly? I owe you my thanks." The man smiled. Abu, using this as a distraction, sneaked behind the man and stashed a whole nan bread down the front of his tunic.

The girl's eyes widened at the sight, but she held her tongue.

"I am doing only what's good." Aladdin smiled in return at the man. "My father will see you soon." He then walked over to the girl, placing a hand on her back to guide her down the street. "Come on, let's go see father."

"Hello, father." The girl waved at a passing camel with a dazed smile.

"No, that's not father." Aladdin said gently. He called over his shoulder, "Come on, Abu."

The three misfits swiftly made their exit, thankfully with no trouble at all.

* * *

The sun was setting, and for some reason more guards than usual were prowling the streets. So, Aladdin, Abu, and the girl had to improvise a new way of getting home.

Hence was the reason why they were all perched on a roof of a building like birds ready to skip from one building to the next.

Aladdin stared stressfully at the sky. He commented, "The children have been waiting a bit too long."

Abu reassured the elder, "Don't worry so much, you worrywart. They have waited longer before. And Danyal can calm the youngest ones down."

"There are other children like you?" The girl questioned incredulously.

"You seem so surprised." Abu frowned. "There are plenty of orphans and homeless in this city."

"I take it you're not from around here?" Aladdin inquired, stopping the girl from starting a retort.

The girl shuffled her feet sheepishly. "I guess you can say that."

"Do you have a name?" Abu asked, curious.

"Barika."

Abu smiled, to which the girl flushed slightly, "That's a pretty name."

"So, Barika, tell us about yourself." Aladdin pushed the conversation forward. "Where are you from?" He grabbed a long plank of wood from the floor of the roof and took off as a run, scaling the gap between two building and landing lithely on the other roof. Abu did the same with another plank and placed the plank on the ledge so it could create a pathway between buildings for Barika to walk across.

The girl's form flew over the two as she scaled the gap herself.

"Where I come from doesn't matter. I ran away and I never want to go back." Barika stated matter-of-factly, ignoring Abu and Aladdin's startled expressions.

"You're a fast learner." Aladdin complimented.

"Thanks. So, what about you two? What are your names? Have you two always lived here?"

"I'm Abu." Abu replied, following Aladdin as he began moving again. "And he's Aladdin."

"We've been here all of our lives. We don't have much, but we make the most of it." Aladdin added. He led the two down the side of another building by ladder, He gestured to the tall building next to the building they just climbed down, "This is our home."

"Wow!" Barika stared surprised at the building. She had been expecting something like a tent made of tarp. "That's cool."

Abu beamed at her, but Aladdin just shrugged.

"It's really not that much," Aladdin replied, "This is just an abandoned building." He strode to the building's side door in the alleyway, pushing the curtain aside, "Come on in."

The trio entered the building, and immediately Aladdin found himself being hugged by the Danyal, Basima, Asim, and the youngest child, Raisa. Aladdin visibly relaxed as he embraced them in return, "Hello, everyone."

Abu quietly placed the stolen nan bread and pack of dried dates on the table after wiping the dust from it, gesturing for Barika to come over. He handed her some dates, "I heard your stomach growling earlier."

Barika blushed embarrassedly, "You did?"

"You ran away on an empty stomach, didn't you?" Abu guessed as he began cutting the bread into equal portion for everyone, including the new girl. Barika's advertence of gaze only affirmed his suspicion.

Barika turned to face the others when Aladdin spoke, "Everyone, I want you to meet Barika.

All of the children greeted the girl, "Hello, Barika!"

Barika smiled sheepishly and waved in return, "Hello."

"Barika, this is Danyal," Aladdin gestured to a boy of about twelve years, who smiled crookedly but cheerfully at her.

"Basima,"

A girl of nine directly walked up to Barika and surprised her with a hug.

"Asim,"

A boy of seven nodded to Barika shyly.

"And Raisa."

The youngest girl, of five years of age, strode up to the young teenager and gave her a small, but crude horse figurine made of baked clay. Barika smiled down at her, "Thank you, Raisa."

The girl said nothing, but smiled back. Barika smiled at the others, "It is nice to meet all of you."

"Okay, now that introductions are over, let's start eating." Aladdin announced, guiding the children to take a seat at the table.

* * *

After dinner and a round of playing games with the children, Barika was led up the stairs by Abu and Aladdin.

"This is where all of us sleep." Aladdin told Barika as they entered the room on the top floor. Barika looked around the room, noting that it has been lived in for a while. Six mattresses lay haphazardly around, with blankets laying on them. Wobbling shelves filled with old books and trinkets, some broken but still useable, stood against the walls.

"The view up here is great, too." Abu added, pushing aside the tattered curtain covering a broken window to show Barika the city view. Barika deflated slightly at the sight of the gargantuan palace in the distance.

"Oh." was all Barika could say.

Aladdin pulled out a stack of extra blankets to act as a makeshift mattress and placed the pillow from his own bed on it. "You can sleep here."

"Thank you." Barika nodded in gratitude.

"So, why did you run away?" Abu questioned.

Barika sighed, sitting down on her mattress. "My father wanted to marry me off."

Abu frowned. "Oh… That's horrible."

"Well, just know that you can stay here however long you like." Aladdin reassured. "You deserve to have the rights to your own future."

"Really?" Barika brightened.

"Yeah. Besides, it's nice having a new face around here." Abu agreed.

Aladdin stood and searched through the shelves. "Speaking of a new face around here," He pulled out a curved dagger in a wooden sheath and offered it to Barika with the handle toward her, "you should take this."

Barika stared at the blade blankly. "Why would I need that?"

"All of us, except the youngest children, have one. It's just so we have something on hand for self defense."

"Oh. Um, thank you." Barika took the dagger, unsheathing it to look at the blade in the moonlight. She sheathed it again and tucked it into the pocket of her pants. "It's nice."

"We could teach you some techniques with it too." Abu suggested.

"I would like that." Barika smiled, giddy at the thought of being one day able to match her brother in blade mastery.

Suddenly, there were screams of fear from downstairs. Aladdin stood and hurried to the staircase, ready to run down to see what's going on. He was stopped in his tracks by a large, muscular guard staring mockingly down at him. Aladdin scowled, "You."

The guard merely smirked at him. "At last I have caught you, street rat. Don't you even try running away; we have your home surrounded."

"I wasn't planning on it." Aladdin snapped, hearing the sobbing cries of the children downstairs. "Let them go, and I'll come willingly."

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" The guard mocked Aladdin in a sickeningly sweet voice. "The eldest street rat looking after his brethren." He seized Aladdin roughly by his arm and shoulder. "Don't worry, we won't hurt the children."

Aladdin grimaced, knowing that that guard's hands would leave a bruise.

"Let him go!" Barika shouted.

"And the street mouse comes to the rescue." The guard continued his mockery. "Sorry, little girl, but our job here is to bring this street rat and his assistant," He jabbed a finger toward Abu, "To their trial."

Barika sneered at the guard before pulling down her sleeve to reveal an intricate royal tattoo on her hand and a golden jeweled bracelet. "As the princess of Agrabah, I demand you to release them at once!"

The mocking expression on the guard's face fell away. "Princess?!"

Aladdin and Abu looked at Barika, aghast. "Princess?"

"Princess Barika, I would like to release them on your behalf, but I am under orders of Jahanara." The guard explained. "I'm afraid that you'll have to talk to her yourself."

" _There's no need._ " A new voice cut in before Barika could say. Jasim materialized behind the guard, in his leather duty garments. "I order you to bring the two to the palace, but hold off on Jahanara's orders until I perform my own investigation."

"Yes, General." The guard bowed his head, complying to Jasim's orders.

"Jasim! What are you doing here?" Barika squeaked, suddenly nervous.

"I told you I was patrolling the city today, didn't I?" Jasim replied, mildly irritated. "One of my guards tipped me off that you were kidnapped."

"Well, I wasn't. These guys helped me out." Barika crossed her arms. "And release them, Jasim! They are the only ones here who can take care of those children downstairs."

Jasim pursed his lips. "I cannot, Barika. There have been many complaints about them from business owners and they aren't exempt from the law. What I can do is give them an early release later on. During their stay at the palace, I will send a guard to protect the children."

Before Barika could protest, Aladdin spoke quietly, "Thank you."

Everyone looked to Aladdin in surprise. Aladdin was accepting of the situation, but his dark green eyes met Jasim's brown ones with fierce determination and grudging gratitude. Jasim met his eyes evenly, wondering what exactly the youth's problem was but yet found himself noticing how his eyes caught the blue-white moonlight and his thick lashes seemed to frame his eyes.

Jasim spoke, once realizing that the room had been silent for a moment too long and everyone was staring at him, "It's the most I can do."


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5

**After the ridiculously slow beginning, the plot begins to pick up in this chapter. Enjoy! (Also, there's some commentary on history and why Blood Moon diverges so much from the original movie, for whoever's interested)**

* * *

The atmosphere was tense within the palace meeting room. Aladdin and Abu both knelt at their knees in front of the throne, hands bound in front of them.

"Barika, can you retell me what happened?" Jahanara questioned as she absently stroked Iago's feathers, currently sitting at the throne in replacement of the Sultan and acting as the palace judge.

Barika spoke from her seat to the right of Jahanara, "I ran away from the palace because I needed to take a break from all the suitors."

"Understandable, but an unwise action." Jahanara nodded. "Please continue."

"I wasn't aware of the business world in the city, so I accidentally made a vendor very angry. Aladdin and Abu came to my rescue and they took me to their home, where the other children lived, so I could stay there."

"That is reasonable." Jahanara commented. "General Jasim, what of your observations?"

"Aladdin and Abu have not manipulated Barika in any way. So, I disagree that they should be sentenced for kidnapping." Jasim replied.

"Agreed. However, the multiple charges against them for stealing are still in question. The minimum punishment would be six months in prison and a monthly lashing."

Jasim shook his head. "That is unwise. That punishment is only applicable to thieves who steal only riches. They have only stolen essentials, such as medical supplies, clothing, and food. Based on their character in accordance to the law, a less harsh punishment would be in order."

Jahanara looked at Jasim, intrigued. "Please elaborate on their character."

"There are four young children under Aladdin and Abu's care. Aladdin and Abu go out every day to steal food in order to feed them. Aladdin also willingly came with us when he had us promise to not harm the children."

"An incredibly compelling argument. Then I shall limit Aladdin and Abu's punishment to four weeks in prison, 25 lashings for Aladdin, and five lashings for Abu." Jahanara settled. Jasim bowed his head, realizing that this is the most Jahanara would compromise.

"Judge Jahanara, if I may speak?" Aladdin spoke up.

Jahanara nodded, "You may."

"I would like to take of Abu's portion of the lashings." The thief requested, determined.

The woman gazed at Aladdin, her expression serious but slightly surprised. "You would?"

"Yes." Aladdin nodded.

"I accept your request. Guards, take him to the punishment chamber. 30 lashings with the flog. Escort Abu to the prison and ensure they get an adequate amount of food." Jahanara stated curtly. Abu stared wide-eyed at Aladdin, mouthing, 'Why?'

Aladdin only gave him a weak smile in reassurance before a pair of guards pulled him up and led him away.

"This meeting is adjourned." Jahanara tapped her staff against the marble floors to dismiss the others. Barika stood, her face bitter as she gave Jahanara a glare. She swiftly headed for the gardens, Jahanara looking at her back grimly.

"She rarely speaks to her father and me anymore." Jahanara spoke.

"This is just a turning point in her age, Jahanara." Jasim pointed out. "She's experiencing a lot of conflict."

"Perhaps." Jahanara sighed. She commented, "Sometimes, I wonder if it is you or I who is the wisest one."

"I would say you are. You are still seven years older than me." Jasim smiled. "Your role as a judge in this matter probably saved Aladdin and Abu's lives. The Sultan wouldn't have been so understanding."

Jahanara nodded in acknowledgement. "You still do offer many insights that aid me in my endeavors." She glanced at the windows leading outside, examining the time. "I wish I could stay and talk longer, Jasim, however I have more matters to attend to."

"Of course." Jasim nodded. "I will see you another time."

"And I you." Jahanara smiled tersely before disappearing down a corridor.

* * *

The punishment didn't seem so bad as first, Aladdin thought. At least, up until the tenth lash.

The sharp pain that would usually disappear after a few seconds soon became a never- ending droning sting. It then progressed to a shouting burn, as if flames licked at his back.

Aladdin had been mostly silent, only grunting when the pain progressively got worse after the eight lash. By the fifteenth lash, the teenager finally cried out in pain, his short fingernails digging into his palm as his hands balled into tight fists. The burning stings with every lash grew worse and worse, a pain not unlike pouring wine onto an open gash or squeezing lemon juice onto a knife cut.

By the 25th lash, tears were openly streaming down Aladdin's face. Soon, he felt a warm wetness beginning to drip down his back: Blood.

The lashing abruptly stopped. Aladdin, breathing heavily, slowly opened his eyes, not realizing that he had squeezed his eyes shut through the pain. He dazedly looked down at his hand, noticing that his palm was bleeding from how deep his nails dug into his own flesh.

"Your punishment is done, prisoner." The guard spoke roughly. There was the creaking sound of the door opening, but Aladdin was too sore to turn around to look.

Jasim's voice came like a cool breeze on a harsh, hot desert day, "I'll escort him to the cell and treat his wounds."

"Yes, sir."

A warm hand rested itself on Aladdin's shoulder, careful to not touch his inflamed wounds. "Here, come with me." Aladdin found himself being gently pushed out of the chamber into a stone corridor. As the two walked, Aladdin found his eyelids growing heavy with exhaustion and his step faltered. Strong arms caught him before he could fall.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Jasim's deep voice was concerned. A hand placed itself on Aladdin's cheek, tilting his head slightly so the teenager was looking up. A handsome face with eyebrows furrowed and intriguing eyes reflecting worry swam into Aladdin's vision. He had to squint slightly to clearly see Jasim. The young man spoke directly to Aladdin, "You need to stay awake, okay? It'll be harder to treat you otherwise. I need you to stay with me."

Aladdin nodded numbly, throat dry, and was pulled forward again by Jasim. He soon found himself being led into a cell, which was immediately filled with a too-loud cry of "Aladdin!"

Aladdin was carefully sat down on a thin mattress set next to the wall. A cold, damp cloth was pressed against his back, and Aladdin gasped in shock.

"I'm cleaning your wounds now." Jasim explained softly from behind him, gingerly wiping away the slightly crusted blood on the teenager's back.

"Right." Aladdin said under his breath.

"Will he be okay?" Abu, who seated himself next to Aladdin, questioned in worry.

"Once I apply the salve and bandage him, he will be." Jasim replied. Once he had finished cleaning Aladdin's wounds, a thick, cream-like substance was applied to his back. Aladdin relaxed, letting out a breath at the cooling, slightly tingling sensation that counteracted the burning on his back.

"You alright, Aladdin?" Jasim asked, soon finishing the application of the salve. His fingertips light brushed against Aladdin's back, extending the skin contact a moment longer.

The thief nodded, his voice rough from dehydration, "I'm fine, I think."

"Here." Abu handed Aladdin a cup of water. Aladdin nodded in thanks before gulping it down.

"Can you raised your arms please?" Jasim requested. "I need to bandage your wounds."

Aladdin did as he requested, and a long white strip of fabric was wound across his back and chest, covering his wounds entirely.

"Your wounds should heal in two weeks the maximum." Jasim stated.

Aladdin smiled charmingly at the young general. "Thank you, General."

Jasim's response was slightly delayed, as the man gazed softly at Aladdin's face as though entranced. He said, "Call me Jasim. I believe we are beyond titles at this point."

"Alright… Jasim." Aladdin only looked brighter at the prospect of friendship with Jasim.

"I'll be coming back on a regular basis to check up on you." Jasim spoke, standing up. "Goodnight, Aladdin, Abu." The young man took his leave, locking the cell door behind him.

Abu looked accusingly at Aladdin's smiling face. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Aladdin questioned, confused by Abu's accusatory tone.

"You two were smiling at each other like a love sick couple."

"We were not!" Aladdin frowned. "I just admire him, that's all. He's pretty cool for someone related to the Sultan."

"Suuuure, whatever you say." Abu rolled his eyes before mocking Aladdin by batting his eyes dramatically and making kissing noises. Aladdin smacked him over the head, vexed.

* * *

Later that night, Aladdin found himself roused awake by an unnatural noise. The thief shot up, wincing slightly when pain flared up again in his back.

Abu stirred near him, mumbling, "What is it?"

"I heard something." Aladdin replied.

"'S probably nothing. It's too early…"

"Go back to sleep, Abu. I'll check it out."

"Okay…"

Aladdin quietly stood from the mattress, tiptoeing to the door, He peeked through the barred window of the door, only to be met with a parrot staring straight back at him. Aladdin yelped, surprised.

"Aladdin!" Abu groaned, covering his head with the pillow. "Can you be any louder?"

Aladdin ignored Abu. He stared back at the parrot, intrigued. "Aren't you the judge's parrot?"

The parrot tilted his head at Aladdin and squawked loudly. There was suddenly the sound of a key being pushed into the doorknob and turned. The door swung open, revealing Jahanara dressed in a hooded cloak.

"Uh, hi." Aladdin greeted, bowing the best he could with the pain in his back.

"Don't bow." Jahanara held her hand up. "This is an informal meeting."

"What's going on?" Abu sat up.

"I have a question to ask you." Jahanara questioned, getting straight to the point. "I would like your complete honesty, and know that I will not harm you in any way."

"Okay." Aladdin nodded slowly.

"Do you think this sultanate needs a new sultan?"

Aladdin and Abu exchanged a long glance, clearly nervous. "Well…"

The vizier grew impatient at the lack of immediate response. "Well? I have a limited amount of time and I would highly prefer it if you just answer my question."

The two immediately nodded, "Yes."

"Good. You will do well to help me." Jahanara appeared immensely pleased. "Now, I have a favor to ask of you. See, there is a Cave of Wonders, a place filled with riches, that I need you to go into. There is a lamp in there that will aid the current political situation and prevent further corruption."

"Where is this Cave of Wonders?" Aladdin inquired, crossing his arms.

"About two miles from the edge of the city in the desert."

"Not bad. We'll consider it."

Abu grabbed Aladdin's arm and yanked the teenager down so he could hiss, "How do you know we can trust her?"

"Just let me handle it, Abu." Aladdin hissed back. He looked back at Jahanara with his best charming smile, "What's in it for us?"

Jahanara pursed her lips in disapproval. "I can pull some strings so you and your 'wards' will be moved to a better living area with a more-than-sufficient amount of food, clean water, and clean clothes."

"That is a good deal." Abu muttered.

"As for money?" Aladdin bartered. Jahanara's eye twitched.

"I can send you 50 dinars a month and help you start up your own business. Final offer."

"Deal." Aladdin agreed.

* * *

The desert was incredibly windy, cold wind pushing against Jahanara, Iago, Aladdin, and Abu, who all rode atop two camels. Each person's face was covered with a veil to protect themselves from the flying sand.

Soon, Jahanara drew her camel to a stop, gesturing for Aladdin and Abu to stop as well. She reached into her pocket and took out two halves of a small gold beetle figurine. She carefully attached the two halves together and the figurine immediately began glowing. Jahanara extended her arm and let go of the beetle. The strange figurine flew ahead and into a mound of sand. The mound of sand began rising, taking the form of a gargantuan lion head with its mouth open, a golden light coming from within it.

"Whoa." Aladdin and Abu stared, astonished by the sight.

The head made of sand spoke in a booming deep voice, " _Who disturbs my slumber?_ "

Aladdin and Abu were uncertain as to how to respond. Jahanara gestured for them to speak.

Aladdin cleared his throat, speaking loudly, "We are Aladdin and Abu."

The head narrowed its glowing white eyes at the two, calculating. It finally spoke, " _Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp._ " It opened its mouth wide, a staircase leading downwards forming from sand.

Aladdin and Abu jumped off the camel, and walked slowly to the entrance.

"Good luck." Jahanara wished them well. "I will wait here for half an hour. If you don't return by then, I will leave a camel behind for you so you may return in the morning."

"Thank you." Aladdin and Abu bowed to her slightly before they finally descended the steps into the lion's lair.

The steps seemed to be never ending. After a full minute of descending the stairs, Abu looked behind them to see the mouth of the lair growing incredibly distant.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Abu shuddered. "Just think, that opening could collapse and we'll never get out."

"Abu, just look on the bright side: The tiger...thing...whatever implied that nothing bad will happen if we don't touch anything other than the lamp. So, don't touch anything other than the lamp." Aladdin pointed out.

Abu countered, "What if I slip and fall into a pile of rubies?"

"What are the odds of that?"

"I don't know; maybe I step on a pearl and and slip." Abu argued.

Aladdin reasoned, "Idiot, your weight would crush the pearl."

"A marble then."

"Marbles aren't exactly what you'd call riches." Aladdin sighed.

"The fact is, you never know, Aladdin. Whoever used to own this place might have collected thousands upon thousands of marbles."

"I highly doubt it."

Finally, the stairs came to an end, their echoing footsteps no longer heard.

The two looked around in awe at the large cavern glittering with piles upon piles of gold and various jewels.

"Wow!" Abu exclaimed, hurrying ahead to examine one of the piles of riches. "This is amazing! Just think how many years of riches have collected here!"

"I wonder who all of this used to belong to." Aladdin mused, inspecting another pile of gold. He was careful to not touch anything. "Just a few packs filled with these would make us richer than the sultan."

"Too bad we can't touch anything. We wouldn't even need that much, just enough to take us out of this sultanate and open a vendor someplace else." Abu commented.

"Well, once we get this over with, we don't have to worry about that. The judge did promise us." Aladdin pointed out, moving ahead through the pathway between all the jewels and gold.

Abu followed. "How do you know she'll follow through?"

"If she didn't want to follow through the promise, she would've been a lot less direct about it."

"I don't know; it's kinda suspicious that she would include us in an effort to remove the sultan from his throne. We don't offer much to her cause…" Abu's voice trailed off, the boy catching a movement of a shadow from his periphery. He sharply turned his head to look behind him. A dark violet carpet embroidered lavishly in gold lay on the ground behind him. He frowned, not recalling that he ever walked on a carpet earlier. He continued walked ahead, catching up to Aladdin.

"Pot calling the kettle black, much?" Aladdin chuckled. "You were going on about me not having any faith and now you're going on and on about not trusting the judge."

Abu openly frowned at Aladdin's statement. "If you haven't forgotten, or if you haven't suddenly become delusional, she did order for you to take 30 lashings. And you were bleeding and weak afterwards!"

Aladdin stopped in his tracks, turning to face Abu with an agitated expression. He snapped, "If _you_ haven't forgotten, that was a really watered down version of the original punishment. She wasn't intent on hurting us."

"And that was after some convincing from Jasim and Barika!" Abu huffed.

"Any unbiased judge needs to hear out some facts before passing judgement."

Abu ignored Aladdin's statement. "And that still doesn't explain why you took my share of the punishment!"

Aladdin stared at the younger boy, lips pursed and eyes hard. "I couldn't sit aside and let you take it."

"What, because you didn't want to be a coward?" Abu sneered. "Well, guess what? You're still a coward for always jumping ahead to take the hit. You just don't want to face the reality of things."

Aladdin's eyes flashed in anger. "Abu, I have a responsibility to you."

Before the younger boy could retort, another movement caught his attention. He looked back to where they came from.

A deep violet carpet embroidered with gold stood propped up against a pile of gold in a tight roll.

A moment of tense silence passed before Aladdin said, "That carpet was not there before."

"Let's get going." Abu gulped, gripping the sleeve of Aladdin's tunic and tugging.

"I agree." Aladdin began backing away with Abu.

Suddenly, the carpet twitched to life, slowly standing on two of its gold tassels in a human-like manner. It waved one of its tassels at them, almost in a sheepish manner.

Aladdin and Abu shared an unnerved glance, before the elder waved back at the carpet uncertainly. "Hi?"

"It's a magic carpet!" Abu whispered in shock. The carpet lifted itself into the air and drifted toward the two, brushing against them and latching onto the fabric of their tunics. It tugged on them, as if to pull them elsewhere. The thieves exchanged an uncertain glance before following.

They found themselves walking down another set of stairs, this time a shorter one, into a place with slightly dimmed lights. Oddly enough, both Aladdin and Abu felt an immense weight lifted off their shoulders and the negativity from earlier disappeared altogether.

"What was that?" Abu wondered quietly.

"Must've been a booby trap to keep us from going further." Aladdin speculated. The carpet seemed to nod in agreement. The teenager looked back to the carpet and questioned, "Why did you help us?"

The carpet did not answer.

"Right. No voice, huh?"

The carpet shook the top half of its body in a negative.

Aladdin questioned, "Could you help us through this place?"

The carpet seemed to straighten, almost eager.

"Great! You see, we're looking for this lamp. Do you know where it is?"

Aladdin and Abu soon found themselves being tugged again further into the depths of the cavern, the light growing dimmer and dimmer. Soon, they slowed down upon reaching an arched doorway leading to a darkened room.

"Here?" Abu questioned incredulously.

Aladdin peered into the pitch black room. "I guess so." The thief gingerly stepped into the silent room, and suddenly the room roared to life with torches lit with blue flames lined against the stone walls. Pale colored jewels embedded in the walls glinted in the eerie torchlight. "A touch dramatic, isn't it?"

"A bit." Abu agreed, following Aladdin in. His gaze fell upon a golden lamp perched atop a marble stand in the center of the room. "Is that it?"

"It sure is. This is the only lamp we've seen in this place." Aladdin strode further into the room, his footsteps muffled. He reached for the lamp and carefully took it into his hands, testing its weight. He examined it closely, noticing the lack of any carvings on it to indicate a past. "It doesn't seem that much. No markings on it whatsoever. It doesn't seem very old either."

"Really? If it's not some old, important heirloom, how is this supposed to help the judge?" Abu frowned, walking closer to get a closer look, Unbeknownst to him, a red marble sat innocently in his pathway. The boy found himself falling with a surprised yell once he slipped on the marble, and flailed his arms in the air to attempt to grab for something to catch his fall. To his unfortunate luck, he had grabbed onto on the the jewels lodged in the wall and the red jewel fell away from the wall in his hand. Abu landed on his back with a pained, "Oof!"

Suddenly, the room began shaking. A booming voice roared in anger, " _You infidels! You have touched the forbidden treasure! You shall never return to the surface!_ "

Aladdin cursed, turning. "Abu!"

"I told you about the damn marbles!" Abu snapped, standing. The jewel still in his hand grew warmer and suddenly became scorching hot. He shouted an unrepeatable curse word and threw the jewel down, holding his burned hand while gasping in pain. Aladdin grabbed Abu by his wrist and took off at a run toward the doorway.

"Run, Abu!"

The room behind them shook violently and began collapsing within itself. Aladdin's breath caught in his throat in pure fear, almost knowing for certain they wouldn't make it alive out of this.

Suddenly, the two were swept off their feet by the carpet and they were travelling at high speeds through the air.

"Ugh." Abu was sickened by the high speeds, unused to it. He grasped Aladdin tightly by the arm, who held onto the carpet with a tight grip.

"Whoa!" The carpet swerved to the side, dodging a falling debris from the ceiling.

This was going to be a wild ride.

The entire cavern was collapsing on itself. A large part of the ceiling crumbled away in front of them, and a large wall of crumbled rock stood in their path.

Aladdin breathed, "Oh, _no_."

Abu screamed, " _We're gonna die!_ "

Just a couple meters from meeting their doom with the wall, the carpet pulled up and flew up at a 90 degree angle without losing speed.

" _Aaaaaaah_!" Came the simultaneous screams of the two thieves as the carpet slipped over the top of the wall and past a gigantic falling piece of rubble. A crash came from barely a foot behind them.

The carpet nose-dived downwards, increasing its speed to critical velocity before pulling up again right before crashing into the ground. It shot upwards, past the long crumbling staircase and toward the exit. Another large piece of rubble fell and caught the edge of the carpet, yanking it down and away from underneath the two.

The exit grew further and further away quickly from Aladdin's vision as he plummeted to the ground, cold wind whipping through his wavy black hair. An explosion of pain emanated from the entirety of his back and his vision went black.

* * *

 **Commentary: I will attempt to be brief and avoiding spoiling the rest of the story. Clearly, I've changed much more than genders here but that's just me nitpicking at the movie's historical inaccuracies and lack of realism. Let's be real here, why are poverty rates so high in Agrabah if the Sultan is as nice (albeit overly carefree) as he's cracked up to be? Also, I couldn't but change the Sultan's appearance to show more familial resemblance to Jasim and Barika. Just for a writer's aesthetics.**

 **Anyways, back to my point. Some of you are probably skeptical of how and why Jasim is the general, and why the Sultan seems to show favoritism to family by instating him as the general. Since I'm not addressing this issue exactly later, I'll give you the gist of an off-screen scene: Jasim has been trained in politics and military strategy by the Sultan himself (less than half the time, busy and all) and his most trusted advisors ever since the kid was 10. The Sultan sprouted a pop 'mock' exam (similar to the imperial entrance exam introduced to China by Emperor Wu Zetian during the Tang Dynasty) on Jasim, and took the completed exam (without naming his son) to his advisors to grade. Jasim got extremely high marks and the advisors recommended him to be the Sultan's next military advisor (without knowing it was Jasim). One thing led to the next, and Jasim's now the general at age 19-ish. To look at it from the historical, non-modern perspective, it's not too unrealistic for Jasim to be a military advisor at such a young age; Li Shimun (Emperor Taizong of the Tang Dynasty) began commanding an army to help his father overthrow Emperor Yang Guang of Tsui when he was just 18.**

 **As for Jahanara... She's certainly the (awkward, probably psychopathic but highly functioning) enigma of this story. Some of you are probably thinking, "Wait, you're trying to be period accurate, but no woman could be a Royal vizier back then!" It's a mix of artistic interpretation on my part and my own admiration for Wu Zetian and her rise to power, but I swear, there is a logical backstory behind how she rose up the ranks. However, her story will be explained in time, considering her role in Blood Moon. Changes to Jafar's personality in his genderbend were made very carefully; gender binary representation was rather strong back then (especially in the Arabian Peninsula) so Jahanara's past experiences are distinctly different from Jafar's, and thus her mindset is formed a bit differently from Jafar's.**

 **So, that's about it for my commentary. I probably won't be making any more of these until I get around to a sequel (yes, I'm already planning on a sequel, which will probably be an AU version of King of Thieves and much longer than Blood Moon. I'm almost done writing Blood Moon, anyways). Unless you guys want more history lessons, which I would be happy to do so! ^_^**


	6. Part 1: Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter on the shorter side. I didn't want to expand it because the transition from scene to scene would be rather awkward. So, please enjoy this! Let me know what you think of fem!Genie!**

* * *

" _Aladdin._ "

The thief groaned in pain, not registering the voice. It was so dark… What happened? He attempted to move, but a shot of stinging pain blossoming from his back stilled him. He waited a moment for the pain to lessen a bit before opening his eyes slightly. He squinted in the newfound dark, shadowy surroundings, uncertain of where he was.

"Aladdin!" A hand shook his shoulder urgently.

Aladdin whispered hoarsely, "Abu?"

"Oh, thank Allah, you're awake!" Abu cried out in relief. "I thought you might've died! Come on, sit up."

Aladdin felt Abu attempt to pull him to sit up. The teenager attempted to pushed himself up, but stopped and collapsed back down with a pained grimace.

"Aladdin, are you okay?" Abu stopped trying to pull the elder up.

"No." Aladdin replied honestly. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to sit up now." He felt the bottom of his tunic being lifted up so the younger thief could examine his back.

Abu gasped, "You're bleeding again!"

Aladdin said through gritted teeth, "That's not good."

"We need to get help." Abu panicked.

At that moment, Aladdin wished he could turn to give Abu his most deadpan expression ever. He settled for pointing out, "Well, we can't exactly get help, can we? Aren't we trapped?"

"Then what can we do?"

"The wounds will stop bleeding eventually." Aladdin reasoned. "Where's the lamp?"

"Here." Abu handed the golden lamp to Aladdin's extended hand. The teenager examined the lamp with narrowed eyes.

"We probably aren't gonna give this lamp to the judge anytime soon." He commented, absent-mindedly rubbing the smooth surface of the lamp.

Just as the lamp grew warm in his hands, Abu retorted, "If ever."

The lamp began glowing a strange red color and began vibrating in Aladdin's hand. "Um, I'm pretty sure this isn't supposed to happen."

"Oh Allah, what did you do?" Abu groaned.

"Nothing!" A red light shot out of the lamp into the air, lighting up the entire caved-in cavern with a blinding flash.

The light faded away, revealing a strange blue skinned woman dressed in red ancient, midriff-baring Persian clothing. She stretched her arms and leg with a pained moan, her skin glowing in the dark cavern. "Oh, _wow_! That is one hell of a crick in the spine for a millennia!"

Abu and Aladdin stared in horror when the woman twisted her body to pop her spine and then entirely removed her head to twist it around a few times before resettling it back on her neck. Her braided black hair fell upon her shoulder as she did so.

"Whoo! That feels so good!" The woman smiled at the two thieves, smoothing down her silver-embroidered top and sirwal. "D'ya know how cramped the lamp is in there?"

When the boys were entirely speechless, the woman casually glided to them to examine them as if they were her specimens. "How long has it been since I was around? You don't look like typical guys from the Great Empire of Persia. You're covered in a whole lot more fabric."

"Uh…" Abu did not know what to say. He stuttered, "We-We are from the Agrabah Sultanate. I don't know how long it has been for you."

"And what happened to him?" The woman prodded Aladdin with curiosity.

"Nggh…" Aladdin grimaced in response, his eyes sliding shut in pain as he struggled immensely to pay attention to the unfolding scene.

"He's injured. He was punished by flogging yesterday." Abu explained. "Can you help him please?"

"Geez Louis, what did he do to get flogged?" The woman wondered. She straightened. "I'm afraid I can't do anything just yet. I believe introductions are in order."

"What?" Abu frowned in disapproval. "He's hurting right now!"

The woman ignored the boy, snapping her fingers loudly. A throne made of bronze coins began rising from the ground of the cavern with a rumble and and a cacophony of metallic clinks. The inhuman woman sat down and stretched herself lavishly on the throne, no matter how uncomfortable it looked. "My name is Genie. Not my birth name, but it's my given name. What's your name?"

The boy stared incredulously at her. "...Abu."

"Abu!" Genie clapped her hands cheerfully together. She stretched out her arm toward Abu, and the limb stretched impossibly toward the boy and took his hand in a firm handshake. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Uh, nice to meet you too."

She retracted her hand and snapped her fingers. A glowing parchment was summoned into the air in front of her, rolling itself down to the floor. A pair of spectacles popped into existence on her face, and she scoured through the small text on the parchment. "Tell me, what brought you here to my kind abode?"

"Well, we were supposed to, uh, take your lamp back up the the surface for someone." Abu replied.

Genie peered over the parchment at Abu. "Curious. So, you prematurely activated the lamp."

"I didn't touch the lamp. He did." Abu nodded to Aladdin's prone form.

"Alright." Genie nodded. "Well, since you're currently trapped here, you can't complete your mission, can you?"

"No."

Genie gave Abu a wide grin. "That's where I come in! As this lamp's jinni, I can serve you. All it takes is for you to sign this form and you get three wishes!"

The boy was taken aback. " _Only_ three wishes?"

"Yes. You can't wish for more wishes though. That's why you would have to be careful with what you wish for. Fortunately, I offer a free wish consultation service as part of this package."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch whatsoever! The work of a jinni is solely social and nonprofit."

Abu looked suspiciously at her. "I don't know…"

The woman paused, thoughtful. Her face brightened as an idea crossed her mind. "How about this: I give you a free sample of this package."

"That would be good, thank you." Abu nodded. The woman grinned yet again and swung out her arm in the direction of Aladdin, A shower of white, glittering light fell upon the teenager's body, the light lingering on his skin in multiple flakes before disappearing in a moment's time.

Aladdin stirred, opening his eyes slowly finally. He sat up, pushing himself with his arms.

Abu rushed over to Aladdin and enveloped the elder in a tight hug. "Aladdin!"

"Hey." Aladdin, startled, slowly hugged back. He looked around the cavern, his dark green gaze falling upon the jinni seated on the throne of cheap coins. She waved cheerfully at him. "...What happened exactly?"

"I took care of your wounds, kid." Genie replied before Abu could. She asked Abu, "So, what do you say?"

Abu pulled away from Aladdin and sat down cross legged beside the elder. "You should ask Aladdin; he was the one who rubbed your lamp."

"I see." Genie appeared in front of Aladdin with a waft of bluish smoke, sitting down cross legged as well. "So, you're Aladdin?"

"Yeah."

"The name's Genie, one of the many jinn in our nonprofit organization. Because you rubbed my lamp, you are now my master." Genie said casually.

"' _Master_?'" Aladdin's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yep! I'm here to grant you three wishes- Any three wishes."

"There's a catch, isn't there?"

Genie's cheerful expression fell away. "What is it with you humans and this lack of trust? I've been a social worker for several millennia and I ain't stopping now."

Aladdin looked at her thoughtfully. " _Any_ three wishes?"

"Well, there are some limitations." Genie sighed. "First, I can't kill someone for you because that goes against our organization's values. Second, I can't make someone fall in love with someone else, or make anyone do something against their wishes for that matter. We are very big on promoting free will. Third, I can't make you god or a supreme leader of anything more than a single empire because no amount of magic will do that sort of thing. And lastly, I would prefer it if you didn't ask me to bring people from the dead because that gets ugly really fast."

"Tempting offer, but how do I know that's all of your limitations? Aren't jinn supposed to be all powerful?"

"True…" Abu agreed with Aladdin's notion.

"I think it might be better to find our own way out, Abu. Genie, thanks for your offer but there are just _so many risks_." Aladdin stood, pulling Abu up with him. The teenager smiled politely at the jinni before beginning to walk elsewhere.

The jinn popped into existence in front of the two blocked their path, bristling. " _Excuse me_? You woke me up, freed me from the confines of my lamp, and now you're just gonna _walk out on me_?"

The carpet, which wasn't present until that moment, wrapped itself around Genie's arm in concern.

Aladdin and Abu began sweating nervously. "Uh…"

"Nuh-uh, 'cause I ain't goin' back in that damn lamp and sleep for _God knows how long_! You two are gonna sit here and make your damn wishes because _God knows no one else will_!"

The carpet settled itself behind the two thieves for them to comply to the angry jinn. Aladdin and Abu nodded numbly at Genie, sitting down on the carpet. The blue-skinned jinn's frighteningly enraged face suddenly shifted to a cheerful, serene one as she sat down on the carpet with them.

"Good. Now, keep your arms and legs inside this carpet. If you need to exit at any time, you may jump. Carpet, get ready for lift off!"

The magic carpet rocketed itself upwards and through a small opening in the ceiling the jinn managed to create right before they could crash into the rock above. They were soon exposed to the cool morning air of the surface.

"Wheee!" Genie exclaimed happily.


	7. Part 1: Chapter 7

**Hello readers! I'm appreciative that there have been almost 300 _Blood Moon_ hits since I first posted this. I'm glad to be writing a fic that at least a handful of people read, and I'm thankful to those who actually read past the first chapter to the most recent chapter. It shows me that _Blood Moon_ isn't really that sh*tty. (Sorry for language, rated T for a reason) However, like every other author here, hits are like cup Ramen to my soul/motivation/etc. Zero calories, full of salt, and while it sates my tastebuds when I'm out of groceries, it doesn't sate my high metabolism (fancy speak for "black hole of a stomach"). Reviews are awesome guys, and I would love to hear your opinions! If you see blatant historical inaccuracies beyond Genie, please point them out. Argue with me if you like!**

 **Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Jasim paced restlessly inside the palace, his knuckles white from his tightened fists at his sides. The light of the sunset shining in from the windows did nothing to calm him.

Multiple footsteps sounded behind him. The young general spun to look coldly at his guards, face devoid of emotion. The guards immediately bowed to him, "Sir."

"Have you found the prisoners?"

"I apologize, sir. We searched the outskirts of the city for them but there is still no sign of them."

Jasim gritted his teeth. "Continue your search. When night gets near, venture outwards to the desert. Split up into multiple search parties."

"Sir?" The guard questioned, surprised by the order.

"You heard what I said. I want no areas to be missed." Jasim almost snapped.

"Yes, sir!" The guards hightailed out of there, sensing that the prince was on the verge of exploding.

Jasim slumped against the wall once they were gone, his eyes narrowed in agitation.

His sister's voice came from the arch near Jasim, "Still no sign of Aladdin and Abu?"

"No." Jasim growled. "I can't believe it! I trusted them and they escaped just like _that_!"

"Jasim," Barika strode toward her brother, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We still don't have the whole story yet. Maybe they didn't intentionally escape."

Jasim gave her a withering look. "How does one exactly _unintentionally_ escape?"

"If someone broke them out and kidnapped them."

Jasim frowned, his anger dissolving to be replaced by concern. He lowered his voice to a hush, "You think this was an inside job?"

"I'm just putting it out there." Barika shrugged.

Jasim let out a shaky breath. "That is a serious concern, Barika."

His sister sighed. "I know. But it's just a feeling of mine."

The young general was silent for a long moment before speaking, "I will investigate the issue."

"Be safe, Jasim." Barika took her brother's hand in her smaller ones and squeezed reassuringly before letting go.

"I will."

* * *

By sunset, an oasis came into view below the thieves and the eccentric jinni. The carpet they rode atop on gently descended into the oasis between palm trees, and hovered a foot above the ground at a stop.

"Isn't this a bit far from Agrabah?" Abu inquired as the trio stepped off from the carpet.

"At least several leagues from Agrabah." Aladdin commented.

"Oh, yes. In fact, we are at the border of my home." Genie strode into the oasis as if she owned the place. "Home sweet home, baby!"

Aladdin frowned, exclaiming with disbelief, " _Persia_?"

Abu looked blankly at Aladdin and Genie. "How far is Persia from Agrabah?"

"Something like a month by camel." Aladdin replied.

The jinni corrected, "Actually, a month and two weeks by camel. Or about ten hours travel by magic carpet at cruising speed." She looked to the carpet. "Thanks, by the way."

The carpet waved one of its tassels as if to say that the task was no problem at all.

"Good Allah!" Abu exclaimed in shock. "That far?"

"Was going to Persia necessary for this _agreement_?" Aladdin questioned.

Genie shrugged. "Not really, but you know. Home calls."

The teenager said slowly, " _Right_." Aladdin changed the subject, "So, about those three wishes…"

"Boy, two wishes. You're down one." The jinni shook her head.

Abu objected, "You said that healing Aladdin was only a free sample!"

Genie rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about that. Remember that dramatic exit we made?"

"Hey," Aladdin argued, "Neither I nor Abu wished for that. You more or less forced us onto the carpet and took us out of there. That was all you."

The jinni stared at the young thief, gobsmacked. "You…"

"He's right." Abu agreed.

Genie finally huffed and crossed her arms, looking away. " _Fine_. You got three wishes. But no more freebies. So, what's gonna be your wish?"

The teenager was silent, quite baffled as to what he should wish for.

"Didn't you say that you have a free consultation service?" Abu asked.

"I do. Do you need any consultation, Aladdin?"

Aladdin nodded hesitantly, "A little bit, I guess."

"Well, let's see… You two don't come from a rich background do you? Homeless?"

The two nodded.

"I would go for a wish of great riches and posterity for you and your loved ones." The jinni said thoughtfully.

Aladdin stared at the jinni, not quite expecting that. "Well, of course there's that. But, what would you personally wish for?"

"What would _I_ personally wish for?" Genie was taken aback. She self-consciously ran her fingers through her hair. "No one's ever asked me that before… It's kinda hard to say. I mean, I do have one wish, but it's not possible."

"What is it?" Abu asked, curious. The jinni shook her head.

"Nah, it's stupid."

"Tell us anyway." Aladdin insisted.

Genie let out a breath before whispering, as if someone might hear and come to punish her, "Freedom."

The two thieves were surprised by her answer.

Aladdin asked carefully, "You're a prisoner?"

The jinni chuckled humorlessly. "I suppose you can say that. It comes with being a jinni; as a jinni, my spirit was enslaved after I died long ago. Sure, I get all these great, cosmic powers but I only live to serve others. On top of that," She pulled out the golden lamp and flicked it to emit a high resonating pitch, "I have to live in this tiny thing for the time in between customers."

"That's terrible, Genie." Aladdin frowned. Abu hummed sympathetically.

"The whole gig with helping others did seem pretty cool at first, but it lost its luster after a while. I'd rather be my own master instead of serving others now." Genie sighed. "But not that it's ever gonna happen. I mean, it's unheard of for a jinni to be wished free by his or her master. That's the trouble with humans and their nature. Most of them are greedy, ambitious, and selfish. And the ones who aren't have no need to use a jinni."

Aladdin questioned, "Why not? The trend can start now."

"What trend?" The jinni hummed absently, examining an overhanging leaf from a nearby bush.

"After my first two wishes, I can use the third one to set you free." Aladdin explained.

"Really? You would do that?" Genie's eyes widened.

"Of course!" Aladdin nodded.

The jinni smiled, her smile small and genuine. "Thank you."

The thief smiled in return.

"So." Genie set the lamp down, back to her cheerful persona. "What's gonna be your first wish?"

"What about the wish Genie suggested?" Abu suggested eagerly. Aladdin shook his head, shocking the younger. " _No_?"

"It's a good idea, but it doesn't cover all the bases. We should wish for something a little more specific and we can use to apply to other things." Aladdin reasoned.

Abu stared at Aladdin for a good moment before accusing, "You want to help that judge!"

Aladdin sighed, "Guilty as charged. I don't just want to help you, Danyal, Basima, Asim, and Raisa, but I also want to help out Barika and that judge."

"And how exactly would you help out Barika and that judge?" Abu narrowed his eyes.

Aladdin was quiet for a moment, before he incongruently blurted, "Prince."

Abu could only blink at Aladdin in befuddlement. "...What?"

"You know how all those noblemen and princes have been trying to court Barika? And how she doesn't want to marry?"

"Yes…?"

"If I become a prince and come to the palace as a suitor, it's a win-win situation. We could fake marry each other and I get enough riches to provide for all of us. Plus, with the title of a prince from another nation, I would have enough power to back up that judge and eventually we can remove the Sultan from power."

"Okay, that is a good plan. But here's a giant hole in it: _You're not born into any royal family outside of Agrabah_." Abu pointed out.

Genie cleared her throat to get their attention. "That's where I could come in…"

Aladdin seriously asked, "Can you make me a prince?"

"All it takes is the magic words." Genie replied in an airy voice.

"Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince."

A Chesire-like grin appeared on the jinn's face. She snapped her fingers, "Done!"

Aladdin suddenly found himself being circled by Genie, the jinn looking upon him in a predatory way. She commented, "We need to do something about your build first. Your skinny, bony body wouldn't pass for a prince."

"Please don't change too much." The thief grew nervous.

"Of course not. You do have a delicate appeal. Just fill out a little more to a healthy kind of thin and add a touch of muscle tone," A similar shimmering white light that healed Aladdin before appeared in the air surrounding him and settled on his skin, "and voila!"

A mirror popped into existence in front of Aladdin. The jinn placed her hands on Aladdin's arm, rolling up the worn sleeves of his tunic to admire her handiwork. "Check yourself out!"

The teenager stared in awe at himself in the mirror, reaching up a hand to touch his face. His arm, once skin and bones, was lightly muscled now. His face, once gaunt and defined by shadows, rounded out slightly to appear more like a healthy teenager his age. Genie had done as she promised: his lanky build with thin, sloping shoulders had remained although he didn't gain anything in height. Not that he had anything to complain about.

Genie lightly tugged on his tunic and pant, tutting in disapproval. "These rags won't do you any good. That can be easily taken care of."

With a snap of her fingers, Aladdin's ragged clothes were replaced with white silk with royal purple embellishments. The garb was a different style from what he has seen from royalty in Agrabah. What was especially strange was the purple cylindrical hat with a veil covering the back of his neck that appeared atop his head, a stark difference from the turbans he has seen his entire life. The teenager questioned, "What area am I supposed to be from?"

The jinni grinned, "Persia, of course!"

" _Right._ "

Genie then turned to Abu, who immediately stiffened in fear. She pointed at him with a flourish, "Now, don't be thinking you'll get out of this. Consider this as part of the prince package. Since you two are travelling together, it wouldn't make sense for _Prince_ Aladdin to be running around with a poor commoner."

"Oh no, it's fine, really!" Abu shook his head adamantly, waving his hands to emphasize his negative response. "You don't have to make me a prince!"

Genie chuckled. "Oh, I ain't making you a prince. That's just overkill. I'm making you his most trusted servant."

With a snap of her fingers, the boy was suddenly dressed in a similar garb to Aladdin with a long tunic over loose pants, his hat covering his curly black hair. Abu wrinkled his nose, picking at the sleeves of his new clothes. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" The jinni insisted. "It's to make your story believable. I've already forged your documents here," She plucked a thick stack of papers from the air in front of her, "And I'll be sending a letter announcing your 'interest' as a suitor to the Sultan of Agrabah."

A pigeon popped into existence and perched itself on her shoulder with a coo. Genie affectionately pet its head and attached a scroll to its foot before sending it off into the air.

"Wow, you really got all the details down." Aladdin commented with wide eyes, rather impressed with the jinni.

"That's just the beginning of it! You'll be back in Agrabah in less than a week and there's a lot more 'details' coming. I'm gonna make you a _star_!"


	8. Part 1: Chapter 8

**Happy 2017, everyone! I'm posting an extra chapter this week. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, seeing as I enjoyed writing it myself (you'll see why).**

* * *

"Oh no, not _another_ suitor!" Barika groaned loudly as though she was going to be sent to Hell personally by her own flesh-and-blood father, swinging the her bedroom door open with such strength and speed that it nearly slammed right into the messenger's face. The afternoon light filtered into the corridor from the bedroom's balcony, casting frightening shadows over the princess's face as her back was to the balcony windows behind her.

The messenger squeaked at the irritated princess, narrowly dodging the offending door and what would've been a bruised, if not broken, nose. "I'm sorry, Princess Barika!"

Barika rudely shoved past the messenger and stalked down the corridor toward the throne room with the fierce determination of an angered tigress. Upon reaching the throne room, she threw the doors open with a loud bang, interrupting a serious conversation between her father, Jahanara, and Jasim. The princess shrieked, as though the Sultan wouldn't hear her otherwise, " _Father_!"

The serious trio stared at the princess with a mix of bewilderment and startelement the second she came barging in, Jasim's voice fading in mid-word upon the sight of the pure, unusual rage on his sister's face. The General and the Royal Vizier shared a brief glance, understanding that whatever will come next will not fare well.

The Sultan's stature stiffened, however the elder feigned a friendly smile and greeted the princess with a light voice, "Barika. What brings you here?"

" _Why didn't you tell me that another suitor was coming?_ " Barika snapped, her brown eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I did tell you." The Sultan maintained his smile as he replied nonchalantly.

"You sent a messenger to me _the same day_ the suitor is coming! Why would you do this to me? You could've given me an earlier warning!"

"Barika, I know how you are. You would've shut yourself up in your room and refuse to see the prince." The Sultan waved off her argument. "Now, that wouldn't be becoming, would it?"

Before Barika could continue her rant, Jasim questioned curiously with a raised eyebrow, " _Prince_?"

"Wait, a _prince_?" Barika's eyebrows furrowed, now realizing what just the Sultan said with the aid of Jasim's analysis.

Jahanara replied for the Sultan, appearing unfazed by the situation, "Ah, yes. He's the middle son of the Persian king about a month's trip north of here. He happened to be less than a week from here when he heard about you."

The princess grew more upset as she struggled to keep her voice even in face of the new, important information. "You knew this for _a week_ and didn't tell me?"

"I apologize, princess." Jahanara replied, ice blue eyes somewhat apologetic though her face failed to convey any actual concern. Barika silently fumed at this. "Your father specifically requested me to stop you from catching wind of this."

Jasim spoke up, a frown on his face now, "Why wasn't I informed that this suitor is the Persian prince?"

"It must've slipped my mind." The Sultan mused, his voice light.

"' _Slipped your mind_?'" Jasim repeated disbelievingly, frown deepening.

Before the conversation could deteriorate even further, loud horns came from the distance. The Sultan shot up from his seat and walked out to the balcony overlooking the city in a few long strides. His amusement only grew with a smile on his lips. "I believe this is our awaited prince!"

The others followed the Sultan to watch as well, Barika dragging behind reluctantly. Each member of the royal family held startlingly different expressions as they sought to see the new arrival; the Sultan only smiled with slightly squinted, guarded eyes that showed none of the thoughts behind his twinkling gaze, Jahanara stared impassively while her eyes were full of calculating interest, Barika's face was dark with agitation, and Jasim's eyes narrowed with suspicion and curiosity.

The sight below was shocking to see. A small parade of guards and performers marched down the street toward the palace gates, music made of horns and drums accompanying them.

"Make way for Prince Ali of Persia!" The guards called from below, separating the crowd of people like the Red Sea. In the middle of the marching guards and musicians, a gargantuan elephant adorned with jewels and a bright, embroidered saddle was led by a few men, including a young teenager, on camels. Atop the elephant sitting on the saddle was what appeared to be the Persian prince, dressed finely in white and purple.

"Wow." Barika gawked, her agitation finally broken with surprise. "None of my suitors before bothered to go this far with their first impression."

Jasim was silent, his eyes narrowed to slits as he pursed his lips unhappily at the scene. His gaze zeroed in on the strange prince waving at the citizens below, a strong dislike for the teenager he has never met already forming.

* * *

"This is it, Abu." Aladdin smiled excitedly as they were led through the palace gates by the palace guards. "The palace."

Once inside the gates, the sight of a large courtyard filled with exotic plants and exquisite water fountains greeted them.

Aladdin stepped down the the elephant, landing lithely beside the younger boy. He gazed in awe at the surrounding scenery, admiring the multitude of colors he has never seen in the rest of the city. Despite the awe-striking view, the teenager couldn't help but feel slightly disturbed that only the palace and the wealthy were entitled to such beauty.

"If only the rest of Agrabah was like this." Abu murmured, envy clear in his voice.

"Welcome to Agrabah, Prince Ali Ababwa!" A tall, graying man dressed lavishly in gold and white robes strode up to them with an amiable smile and crinkled eyes depicting joy. The judge Aladdin and Abu met before followed behind him in a graceful, but silent glide. "I am pleased to meet you. I am the Sultan, and this is my Royal Vizier, Jahanara."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Jahanara nodded politely to the two teenagers with a smile that mimicked the Sultan's. The smile didn't quite reach her ice blue eyes, as she seemed to be analyzing the two with her piercing gaze.

"I am pleased to meet you, Sultan, Royal Vizier." Aladdin bowed at his waist in respect to the two. Abu did the same. "This is my most loyal and trusted servant, Dalir."

Abu looked at Aladdin questioningly, and the elder gave him a look as to say 'I'll explain later.'

"Ah, a fine servant he must be if he is your most trusted." The Sultan commented, his voice dripping with intrigue. Abu nearly bristled, unable to help but hear a grating arrogance in the Sultan's voice.

Aladdin replied politely, "I've known him most of my life, sir. We're like brothers."

"I see." The Sultan's eyes glittered with mirth. "Well, please follow me. I would like to introduce you to my son and daughter. I'm sure they are eager to meet you."

"As I am eager to meet them." Aladdin smiled. The teenager was looking forward to seeing the siblings again. Though his purpose there was to 'court' Barika, he felt a strange giddiness at the prospect of seeing the young general and talking to him.

The two were led inside the large wooden front doors of the palace and into the gigantic foyer. The floors, walls, and ceiling were made entirely of cleaned and shined white marble, reflecting the sunlight pouring in from several large windows. Various pieces of art and polished artifacts sat on display atop stands lined against the walls, gold glinting in the sunlight. From the walls hung grand oil paintings of Biblical scenes and embroidered art from centuries past.

Aladdin and Abu stared with admiration at the lavish foyer, though the elder kept his expression in check so he didn't appear too awed. He was, after all, supposed to be a Persian prince.

"Prince Ali, I would like you to meet my son, Prince Jasim." The Sultan caught Aladdin's attention again when the elder gestured to the new person standing in the entrance to a corridor. Aladdin felt an odd warmth in his chest when his gaze fell upon the tall general donned in a teal tunic and white pants, his hair uncovered by a turban shining in the sunlight.

Jasim's eyes met Aladdin's, however not with the compassion and kindness from the last time they met. His almond shaped eyes were guarded and suspicious, almost glaring at the teenager with pure dislike. Aladdin's hand unconsciously balled into a fist as he found himself reeling back in shock as result of the lack of warm greeting.

Aladdin gave Jasim his best smile, "Hello. It's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Jasim did not smile, his voice lacking the friendly intonation. Aladdin's smile faded slightly as he struggled to maintain it in face of the coldness directed at him.

The Sultan looked to Jasim with minor disapproval at his lack of etiquette. He cleared his throat, "I would like to introduce my daughter, but at the moment she's not… _Available_. She'll be at the welcoming feast tonight, so you will meet her then. Jasim, could you show Prince Ali to his quarters and perhaps give him a tour of the palace?"

The young man looked about ready to object or come up with an excuse, but his father sternly glared at him. Jasim reluctantly said, "Of course, father."

"Thank you, Jasim." The Sultan nodded. He looked back to Aladdin with a friendly smile, "Again, it was a pleasure meeting you. I will be seeing you at the welcoming feast."

"Of course, Sultan." Aladdin bowed.

"Come with me." Jasim said curtly to Aladdin, heading down the corridor without waiting for the teenager to follow. Aladdin quickly followed, Abu watching their backs as they left with worried eyes.

For the first two minutes of their trek through the palace, not a single word was spoken. The deathly silence made Aladdin incredibly uncomfortable, but he wouldn't dare to say anything about Jasim's lack of communication. He cleared his throat.

Still silence.

The teenager attempted weakly at conversation, "This is a nice place."

Nothing.

"So, uh, could you give me a tour of this place please? I don't want to get, well, you know… Lost."

Finally, Jasim spoke, not slowing down his step, "Of _course_." He pointed to his right. "That's a wall." Then at the glass windows. "Those are windows." He pointed down. "That's the floor." The young general came to an abrupt stop and turned to face a door, causing the teenager to nearly run into him. "And these are your quarters." He turned to leave. " _Good day, sir_."

"Hey!" This time, Aladdin openly frowned.

Jasim turned back to Aladdin, face ice. "Yes?"

Aladdin, just about done with being polite, asked bluntly, " _What is your problem_?"

Jasim's eyes narrowed dangerously. " _My_ problem? _I_ have a problem?"

"Yes you do." Aladdin crossed his arms, glaring Jasim square in the eyes. Faster than the thief expected, Jasim pushed him against the wall, arms on either side of him. The teenager looked up at the enraged general with wide eyes, suddenly feeling meek with the tall general looming over him. His heartbeat quickened in fear, and his breath hitched.

"I think it's you that has a problem." Jasim hissed in low tones, glaring down at Aladdin with eyes that burned with smoldering flames. "I saw your pretentious performance earlier. You think that will win the heart of my sister? Think again, _Prince_ Ababwa. That just shows that you're an arrogant, bigoted idiot with an inflated ego."

Even Aladdin had to admit, that was a slap in his face and it _stung_.

"So, yes, I have a problem with you. In fact, I'd prefer it if you pack your bags and head back to Persia." The general added venomously before pushing himself off of the wall and away from the teenager. He stalked down the corridor and disappeared around a corner without looking back.

Aladdin remained where he stood against the wall, frozen in shock and lips dry from being slack jawed.


	9. Part 1: Chapter 9

**Whoo! Snow day today. ^.^ This is a somewhat short chapter, with only one scene, and I regret not writing more on Aladdin and Jasim's interactions. (Why in the world did I label this romance/angst then? Hmm, very good question...) However, this will be more than made up for in the second half (quarter? Gah, I've been so busy with SAT and AP studies that I haven't gotten much work done on finishing this) of the story. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

* * *

Quite not what Aladdin and Abu were expecting, the next several days of their stay at the palace were relatively uneventful.

Sure, the food there was good and the welcoming feast the first night was amazing. However, Aladdin had not yet been able to progress much with his plan at all.

For one, Aladdin hadn't been able to talk to Barika. The young princess often refused to speak to him beyond simple, polite small talk and directed all her questions about Persian culture to Abu, who was forced to make up several believable lies on the spot.

Secondly, whenever Aladdin came near Barika in the presence of Jasim, which was most of the time, the older prince would glower at him murderously as if daring him to approach the princess. Aladdin wisely never approached Barika during those conditions, lest he get beaten up by the young general.

Then, the Sultan seemed to be keeping a hawkish eye on Aladdin, often spending an unusual amount of time with the false prince under the pretense of friendliness. Aladdin had trouble believing that the Sultan was being genuine.

Thus, with about nothing to do, the thief strode through the palace grounds alone while casually whistling, exploring the exotic foliage and decor that dotted the extravagant landscape. For once, Aladdin wasn't being tailed by anyone else, which he was incredibly grateful for. Having at least a few moments to himself while enjoying the nature around him was a rarity, something he never had as a homeless thief when he had to worry about his and the others' next meal every single day.

The false prince slowed his step and stopped in his tracks, his attention on the scenery not unpleasantly broken when a clashing of metal sounded nearby. He turned to look to where the sound came from sound curiously.

Several palace guards were lined up with weapons at their sides some distance away, all of them watching two men sparring with sabers. Soon, one of the men was disarmed by the other with a slam of the hilt to his blade-wielding hand. He cried out in pain, holding his bruised hand, and backed away.

There was an applause for the winner of the sparring, who smiled widely.

Jasim, dressed in off-white linen, approached the winner. "Good job. However, although you won this sparring, you did make several mistakes that could've led to your downfall."

Aladdin stepped closer to listen more clearly, leaning against a tree in the shade as he did so.

"Here," Jasim picked up the fallen saber of the loser, "Spar with me and I will show you."

The guard immediately appeared nervous and nodded his head slightly. He readied his saber and rushed at the young general. Jasim swiftly blocked the blade and ducked underneath the man's outstretched arm, He swung out his leg in a sweeping motion, and the man came crashing to the ground with a grunt.

Aladdin stared in awe at Jasim's display of speed and agility.

"Brute strength will not always give you an advantage. If you are fighting someone who is adept at speedy and agile attacks, you will surely lose unless you have backup from someone with a similar skill." The young general explained, helping the man up.

"I see. I shall work on improving my speed, sir." The man nodded.

"Good. Now, come at me again."

The guard attacked yet again, and this time Jasim dodged the blade entirely and bent at his knees, slamming his hilt into the man's stomach. The man immediately crumpled, holding his stomach in pain and his grip on his saber loosening. Jasim easily disarmed the man, now pointing both blades at him as a few strands of hair fell into his face.

The prince spoke, "Your mistake there was leaving an opening for me to attack."

"I understand now." The guard nodded. Jasim smiled in approval.

"Everyone," Jasim spoke loudly for everyone to here, "Get into pairs. I'll show you some new tactics."

The the guards broke formation to form pairs as Jasim ordered, the young general turned and his eyes, a glimmering light brown in the sun, met Aladdin's. His gaze lingered on Aladdin, examining the awestruck, almost admiring expression on the teenager's face. Jasim openly smirked at him, running his long fingers through his sun-lit black hair as if to showcase his toned arms before returning his attention to the guards.

Aladdin frowned, crossing his arms and muttering, "Show-off."

"Prince _Ali._ " Abu greeted from behind Aladdin.

Aladdin turned and greeted in return, " _Dalir_."

Abu's smile was very strained, his eye twitching slightly in vexation. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just taking a stroll." Aladdin frowned slightly, uncertain why the boy was irritated at him.

"Sure doesn't look like a stroll." Abu lowered his voice. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Nothing…?"

"Doesn't look like nothing, you twit. You're watching Jasim again, aren't you?" Abu accused, his voice lowered to a hiss.

"I'm not!" Aladdin objected. He paused, Abu's words sinking in fully. "Wait, what do you mean 'again?'"

" _Are you serious_?"

Seeing Aladdin's confused expression, the boy groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh Allah, you _really_ have no idea, do you? You've been sneaking all these glances at Jasim and you two make so much eye contact, it's uncomfortable to be in the same room as you two. You guys are _flirting_."

"We're not!"

"Then what do you call _this_?" Abu gestured in the general direction of Jasim.

"Just curious, that's all." Aladdin grumbled, looking away with cheeks flushing pink.

Abu glared at him. "That is bullshit and you know it."

Aladdin frowned disapprovingly at the boy. "Where did you learn that word?"

"For the love of Allah, I'm _thirteen_!" Abu rolled his eyes.

Aladdin didn't look any happier.

"But stop changing the subject, will you? You're into Jasim."

The false prince sighed. "Okay, he is attractive. But we were not flirting."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, I would support you but you're supposed to be courting Barika, not Jasim." Abu said seriously.

"I haven't been able to talk to her yet." Aladdin replied. "Jasim's been glaring at me whenever I come near her."

"What about the times Jasim isn't with Barika?" The boy countered.

"Barika isn't interested in talking to me."

"Weird. The way I heard it was that you don't initiate with Barika."

Aladdin straightened, confused. "What?"

"I was talking to Barika ten minutes ago and she asked me if I have noticed that you have been hovering around Jasim more than her." Abu replied honestly.

Aladdin was silent, startled by the revelation that he has been spending more time with Jasim than Barika.

"And I have, by the way." Abu added, rubbing it in. Aladdin gave him a dirty look. "So, hold off on courting Jasim, please? The Sultan is bound to notice soon."

"I'm _not_ courting him." Aladdin hissed. "Besides, I will talk to Barika soon. Tomorrow night."

Abu's eyes suddenly widened as he looked behind Aladdin. He bowed, stammering, "Pri-Prince Jasim!"

Aladdin spun around, his wide eyes meeting the young general's amused ones. Jasim nodded to Abu, "Good afternoon, Dalir." He then looked to Aladdin, speaking in an almost snide tone, "Prince _Ababwa_."

"Good afternoon, Prince _Jasim_." Aladdin matched his tone, eyes narrowing.

"I apologize, sirs, but I must go now. I promised to meet, uh, one of the other servants soon to help them with the animal care." Abu said - _lied_ \- hurriedly.

Before Aladdin could look at Abu in panic and question exactly what the hell he was doing, Jasim replied smoothly, "Of course, Dalir. Prince Ababwa and I will see you tonight at dinner."

Abu bowed again before making his swift exit at a fast walk.

Aladdin gaped at Abu's retreating form, shocked by the boy's betrayal. His muscles were tense from the intimidating presence of the young general.

"I see you have been watching the palace guard training." Jasim commented.

Aladdin turned back to Jasim, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh, well, it's very, er, interesting."

"Interesting, you say?" The faint smirk on Jasim's lips made Aladdin uncomfortable, the teenager's heart rate quickening.

The false prince gulped. Jasim's smirk only grew when he caught whiff of Aladdin's nervousness.

"Why don't you join us? Perhaps show us some Persian combat training." Jasim suggested.

Aladdin replied nervously, "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the saber or any other weapons… I'm not a very good teacher either."

"Then spar with me. Hand to hand combat, no weapons. I'm sure I can pick up on your strategies in no time." Jasim countered.

"I, uh, well…" Aladdin stuttered, having trouble with finding an excuse to get out of this.

Jasim inquired, with a false friendliness, "You do not have any plans today, do you?"

"Well, no…" Aladdin felt a bead of nervous sweat form at his temple.

"Good!"

The young general gripped Aladdin firmly but not too tightly by the wrist and led the false prince to the paired sparring session in the sunlight. The sparring guards stopped when the two approached.

Jasim spoke commandingly, "Continue as you were."

The guards immediately returned to sparring. Jasim let go of Aladdin's wrist, looking to the teenager expectantly.

Aladdin shifted his weight in discomfort, however did not show much on his face. In actuality, the thief was shaking with fear, knowing that his butt will be kicked by Jasim and his facade with be chipped away like paint from a cheap, splintered wagon. "Are you certain you'd like to spar with me?"

"Of course. I would like to learn from you." Jasim replied.

"As I would like to learn from you as well." Aladdin said drily, his voice none-too-eager. He removed his hat and long outer robes, setting them down on a patch of grass nearby. As he straightened in only his plain tunic and straight pants, he smoothed out his slightly hat-rumpled hair and turned to face Jasim.

The young general's calculating gaze fixated on the teenager, lingering on Aladdin's face for a long moment in analysis. He appeared as though he wanted to ask Aladdin something, but he soon changed his mind with a shake of his head. Jasim asked, "Are you ready?"

"Um, sure. Do you want to start, or- _Whoa_!" The thief dropped to the ground instinctively to avoid the sudden kick aimed for his head. "I thought it was customary to give the other person a warning for when the sparring starts?"

Jasim attacked again, to which Aladdin evaded again with his natural speed. "Well, since I'm not just the crown prince but the General, consider this an accelerated lesson for war preparation."

Aladdin put his weight on his right leg, spinning lithely out of the way of Jasim's incoming elbow. He asked, "So, we won't know each other's attacks during this session?"

"Of course not." Jasim aimed his next blow to throw the thief off balance. Aladdin danced out of the way, having yet to move to the offensive. "Are defensive tactics common in Persia?"

"For the most part. It really depends on the person's strengths." Aladdin replied vaguely.

"Isn't that the same with everyone?" Jasim questioned rhetorically.

"You can say that." The thief found himself easily dodging another fast punch, but narrowly jumped out of the way of a kick. Aladdin began breathing more heavily, realizing that Jasim held true to his word and already began picking up on his evasion pattern.

After dodging a flurry of blows from the young general, Aladdin switched his tactic slightly and began parrying Jasim's arm or leg whenever it got too close for the false prince to dodge effectively.

"You're not bad, Prince Ababwa." Jasim complimented.

"You're not so bad yourself, Jasim." Aladdin smiled a genuine smile, accidentally letting Jasim's name slip informally. The young general caught the slip, his eyes widening slightly in surprise, as he swung out his arm in his next attack. The thief dodged his attack yet again, but instead of moving further away again, he caught Jasim off guard by moving closer and throwing the entirety of his body weight into him.

Jasim, unable to maintain his balance, toppled over onto his back with the teenager's weight on top of him. He landed with an "oof!" and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, regaining his bearings. When he opened his eyes, he was met with the teenager's smirking face looking down at him, stunning dark green eyes sparkling with amusement.

Aladdin, straddling the elder and pinning his arms down at either side, stated proudly, "I think I win this round."

Jasim narrowed his eyes competitively and shifted his body weight with enough strength to roll over. Aladdin yelped in surprise as he was rolled onto his back by the stronger man, the tables immediately turned on him. His arms were pinned above his head by the wrists, the young general's grip strong.

"You may be fast and agile, but you lack the strength." Jasim spoke in low tones with lidded eyes, almost seductive to Aladdin's ear. The teenager felt slight pleasant shiver run down his spine, suddenly hyper aware of how close Jasim's face was to his and how the skin to skin contact of Jasim's hands to Aladdin's wrist sent tingles across his skin. A blush appeared on his cheeks, and Aladdin desperately prayed that the redness in his cheeks can be taken as embarrassment from humiliation rather than the close proximity of the young general.

The surrounding area was strangely silent, devoid of the clashing metal indicative of the others sparring sessions. Someone cleared their throat.

Jasim looked up, just now seeing that the palace guards were watching, some averting their eyes. The young general elegantly stood up, straightening his clothes and clearing his face of emotion. He questioned coolly, losing his previous friendly tone, "Why have you stopped?"

A chorus of "Sorry, sir!" came and the palace guards hurriedly went back to their sparring practice.

Aladdin quickly stood up, brushing dust off his clothes in embarrassment. Jasim turned to the teenager, giving him a small but genuine smile. Aladdin's eyes widened, the teenager not expecting Jasim to do that when he has been nothing short of antagonistic the last few days.

"I had fun sparring with you. You were a challenge." Jasim said kindly. Aladdin flushed slightly.

"You were the one who won in the end."

"Although I won, it was only because I had more training in strength than you have, yes? You otherwise match me in speed and agility. You are a worthy opponent."

Aladdin smiled sheepishly. "I don't think I'm quite your match; you've got more offensive strategies up your sleeve."

"And your defense is very strong." Jasim returned.

Aladdin chuckled. "Touche."


	10. Part 1: Chapter 10

**Gah! Sorry for the late update! I got really sick and was too exhausted to remember to post. ._.''' I hope you guys enjoy this long chapter and the fluff that comes with it!**

* * *

The night air outside was cool to the skin, a delicate breeze brushing through the gardens. Aladdin and Abu sat outside, considering that the night was still too early to turn in.

"What am I gonna do?" Aladdin sighed, running his fingers stressfully through his hair.

"Well, it is kinda your fault for not approaching Barika from the get-go." Abu pointed out.

"I know." Aladdin muttered. "You don't need to rub it in."

"Can't help it." Abu shrugged. "You're an idiot."

"Excuse me, but who was the one who came up with this plan?" Aladdin narrowed his eyes at the boy.

Abu countered drily, "And who is the one who is procrastinating from said plan?"

Aladdin had to admit, Abu had a point.

A yawn came from near the two, their local jinni playing a casual game of chess, a strange European boardgame, with the carpet. She ignored their conversation, addressing the carpet, "Your move."

The carpet moved its knight and tapped the board, letting Genie know that it had her king in check. The Genie's eyebrows furrowed.

"Good move." She moved her rook and took the carpet's knight. "There."

The carpet's queen took Genie's rook and had her king in check again.

"Dammit." Genie sighed. "That was a really good move. How am I losing to a rug?"

The carpet seemed to radiate smugness.

Aladdin stood from where he sat beside Abu and strode over to the jinni and the carpet. "Genie, I need your advice."

"Let me tell you what most women want." Genie said seriously, placing her hand on the teenager's shoulder. "They want an honest relationship, friendship or romance. So, tell her the _truth_."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. The Sultan has no interest in helping the citizens of Agrabah, and for all we know, he raised Barika to believe the same." Aladdin commented.

"I doubt that." Abu disagreed. "From what I learned about her when we talk, she isn't like the Sultan at all."

Aladdin frowned. "Since when did you talk to Barika so much?"

"When you didn't." The boy replied snidely. "Anyways, when I was bullshiting all the facts about Persia, I slipped in some stuff about the conditions of 'our' people. She and I began comparing notes, and she told me about this one time when she ran away and met these homeless orphans… Sound familiar?"

Aladdin let Abu's snide comment slide for the time being, and appeared thoughtful for a moment. "So that incident truly impacted her after all. That should make things easier."

"So, what will you do then- Wait, Aladdin!"

The thief had put on his hat, hopped onto the carpet, and already asked it to take him upwards. He disappeared from view after rounding a corner of the palace toward Barika's balcony.

Abu sighed, "He really is an idiot."

"You gotta give him a little credit. He's just awfully tenacious." Genie shrugged.

* * *

Barika lay atop her lavish bed, her head hanging upside down off the edge and her hair hanging in a loose ponytail. She quietly read a book as she did so, eyebrows furrowed as she mouthed the words to the historical text detailing a history of Agrabah.

She finally sat up with a disappointed sigh and shut the book, tossing it aside into a growing pile of other texts. The princess grumbled, "Another biased book… Why is it so hard to find an accurate text on Agrabah in the palace library?"

The sound of something hitting the stone floor of her balcony made the princess pause in reaching for another book. She stood up and slowly made her way to the balcony, tiptoeing as she did so. She peeked outside, and saw a pebble fly over her balcony and hit the floor with a thud. She stepped outside and peered over the balcony railing. "What?"

"Princess Barika?" The all-too-familiar face of her newest suitor stared up at her.

Barika's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Oh, you…"

The two stared at each other for a long moment, before Barika suddenly backed away with wide eyes.

"Wait-What- _How_?" The young princess sputtered in disbelief as Aladdin climbed over the railing easily, the carpet hovering in the air behind him.

"What?" Aladdin looked blankly at her. Barika silently pointed at the carpet and him. His eyes widened in realization. "Oh! Yeah, uh, sorry about scaring you like that. This is Carpet. He, er she or rather it, is a new technology in Persia."

The carpet waved at the princess, to which she uncertainly waved back.

Barika tooked her attention back to Aladdin. "Prince Ali, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I…" Aladdin thought about how he should break it to her. Barika sighed.

"Look, if you're trying to pull one of those romance things on me, I'm not interested. I hate it that you and my father have discussed my future marriage without even consulting me. For that alone, you're off my list of possible guys. Not that I have any or I'm looking for them."

"No, no, that's not what I'm doing." The false prince shook his head. "In fact, I agree that it's entirely unfair to you that you don't have a say in your future. I'm here to help you."

Barika glared at Aladdin. "You're just saying that to get on my good side."

Aladdin let out a breath before reaching up and taking off his hat so none of his features are hidden. He stared her straight in the eyes, his own dark green eyes glinting in the moonlight, "Barika, I once told you some time ago that you deserve a right to your future. You still do and I'm here to provide that."

The young princess gaped at him, her hand covering her mouth in shock. She whispered, "Aladdin?"

"In the flesh." Aladdin affirmed. Barika suddenly hugged him.

"We were worried sick about you and Abu! Where did you go? Why are you so… Prince-like?"

"It's a long story." Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck, averting his gaze.

"We have the whole night." Barika stated, determined to hear the story. "Before I hear about what happened, exactly how are you supposed to help me?"

"Well, I was going to suggest that you fake marry me so you don't have to marry another guy and be forced to do his bidding."

The young princess looked at him seriously. "As much as your idea has good intentions, I don't think I can go through with that."

Aladdin raised an eyebrow, expecting her to elaborate.

"I don't want to be attached by marriage just because our culture dictates it. I want to be an independent woman, free to not marry or marry at any age as she wants. I want to be able to explore the world beyond Agrabah and even leave permanently and become a business woman, but I can't do that if I'm married."

"I can understand that." Aladdin nodded.

"So, tell me your story." Barika lightened up again.

"I don't think it's a good idea to stay here and talk." The false prince replied. The carpet drifted over to hover beside Aladdin. "It wouldn't look good for your reputation if I'm seen in your room."

The princess's mouth formed an "o" in understanding. "Ah, I see."

Aladdin stepped onto the carpet and extended a hand to Barika. "Ride with me, if you like. We can talk on the carpet."

Barika, smiling now, extended her hand to grasp the thief's. Suddenly, her bedroom door swung open and Raja sprinted in, butting her head against the princess's leg in greeting. The princess exclaimed in surprise, "Raja!"

"Barika?" Jasim's voice came from the doorway as the young general stepped in. Aladdin froze as he made eye contact with Jasim. Jasim's eyes narrowed. "Prince _Ababwa_."

Barika huffed, glowering as Jasim swiftly entered the balcony. She crossed her arms, "Jasim, you can't just come barging in like that!"

"Raja was wailing to get in." Jasim stated tersely. He glared at Aladdin, the friendliness from the earlier sparring gone, "What is Prince Ababwa doing in your bedroom? It's improper."

"He's not technically in my bedroom. He's only stepped into my balcony." Barika retorted. "Besides, he's offered me a magic carpet ride, which I don't plan on passing up."

"A magic carpet ride." The young general repeated in a disbelieving deadpan, his face growing darker by the second.

"Yes." Barika nodded.

"I don't trust your life to be in his hands like this, Barika!" Jasim argued. "You will not be going on this… Carpet ride. It's too dangerous."

" _Magic_ carpet ride." The princess corrected. "And I told you, I am not passing up this chance to explore. Besides, how would you know it's dangerous? You can't just assume something like that!"

Aladdin watched the exchange silently, curious as to why Barika didn't seem to trust Jasim enough to omit the fact that "Prince Ali" was actually Aladdin. To play along, he spoke, "It's actually pretty safe."

Jasim narrowed his eyes again at Aladdin. "Fine, Barika. I will allow you to go with Prince Ababwa on only one condition."

"Name it." Barika sighed.

"I go on this carpet ride first and see for myself if it's safe for you."

Both Barika and Aladdin stared at Jasim, startled by the young general's suggestion. Aladdin carefully worded, "...What?"

"I will go with you to see just how 'safe' your proposed magic carpet ride is before Barika can go." Jasim repeated slowly, his arms crossed.

Aladdin's eye twitched in irritation. Jasim certainly did have a way of thwarting his plans with that impeccable reasoning of his. The thief looked to Barika, eyes with hope that she could reason with her brother.

The princess shrugged in defeat, knowing she can't beat Jasim's final offer. "Fine…"

The false prince let out a breath and put his hat back on, nervous about what was to come. He silently held out a hand for Jasim, which the prince took, and pulled him up onto the carpet.

"How long is this carpet ride?" Jasim questioned, unsmiling.

Aladdin replied stiffly, "Depends on how long you want it to be."

"Then take me for as long as you would with my sister."

Barika looked between the two, fighting a smirk about to appear on her face. Neither of them noticed.

"As you wish." The younger of the two said under his breath.

"Have a good trip, you guys." The princess bade them farewell with a wave, her voice high and light with amusement.

"See you, Barika." Aladdin waved back as the carpet ascended upwards into the sky. Jasim tensed beside him as the ground and the palace grew more distant below them, holding his breath. The false prince glanced at the young general. "Relax, Prince Jasim. Carpet won't let us fall."

"I didn't quite expect that when you said 'magic carpet ride,' you meant we'd be flying above a bird's eye view."

"Well, it wouldn't be very fun otherwise." Aladdin chuckled. As they passed a low-hanging cloud, he extended an arm out to touch it. The mist of the cloud curled around Aladdin's touch, its serenity disturbed before settling again. Jasim gazed in awe at the unfamiliar scenery.

He hummed, "It's almost magical to see things from up here. But, it would be much more exciting to explore beyond the skies of Agrabah and travel elsewhere."

Aladdin turned his full attention to the prince, a smirk playing on his lips with mischief glittering in his dark green eyes, glowing a slight jade color in the moonlight. "What if I told you we can travel far away from Agrabah on this carpet?"

Jasim scoffed. "Not that I don't believe you, but a trip like that would take more than one night."

"If we don't stop at any place for too long, we can travel to many places all in one night." Aladdin countered. "It's a whole new world out there and I think you should have the chance to see all of it."

The prince gazed curiously at Aladdin, the wind gently whipping through his uncovered hair. "Show me then."

Aladdin grinned at Jasim's request, and the carpet sped off into the night.

* * *

A few hours of travelling travelling later, the two were laughing breathlessly as the carpet circled downwards from the sky to land on the slanted roof of an oriental building in a town in China. The streets below were crowded with people, lit lanterns of many shapes and designs hanging all around as decoration for an unnamed spring festival.

Jasim stepped off the carpet to sit on the roof, reaching out to touch and examine a nearby hanging lantern painted with a phoenix and dragon encircling one another in flight. He spoke in restrained amazement, "Well, we've been to Alexandria of Egypt, the fallen capital of the Great Roman Empire, the ancient ruins of Stonehenge, the island of Madagascar, the palace of India, and now we're at the Lantern Festival in China."

Aladdin sat down beside him with a dazzling smile. "So, what do you think?"

"It's amazing." Jasim laughed, looking to the sky when some fireworks exploded in showers of light in the distance. The red light from the fireworks lit his face in the darkness. "I've read about all these places but I've never had to chance to see any of them until now."

"A whole new world, isn't it?" Aladdin asked, leaning back on his arms while watching the fireworks.

Jasim broke his attention away from the fireworks, looking down at Aladdin due to their still-significant height difference while seated. "I wouldn't say a whole _new_ world."

The false prince turned to meet his eyes, eyebrows slightly furrowed at the unexpected response. "Why do you say that?"

"I've known about these places and their main attractions before you came to the palace. So, even though this is my first time to visit these places, 'new' isn't the word I'd use."

"Oh." Aladdin, disappointed by Jasim's reply, looked away in embarrassment and suddenly found the chipped paint on the roof very interesting.

Jasim leaned closer to the teenager, a faint smirk on his lips. He hummed near Aladdin's ear teasingly, "You know, that was some false advertising you did there. I didn't get my 'whole new world.' Is this the best you got?"

Aladdin swiveled to look back to Jasim, eyes narrowed as he picked up immediately on his challenge. "Oh, I got plenty more to show you."

"Prove it." Jasim challenged.

"I will." Aladdin stood and stepped onto the carpet again. The prince followed, and the carpet shot back up into the sky again. The town grew distant behind them, the wind whipping past them faster than before.

"Where are you taking me?" Jasim inquired. Aladdin smirked.

"You'll see for yourself soon."

"Sounds mysterious." Jasim mused, noting that their next destination must be pretty far based on how fast the carpet flew.

The green of the trees below them began to thin and give way to more mountainous terrain. After several minutes into the trip, the air whipping around them decreased significantly in temperature to a shocking chill. They passed a soaring owl above, hooting in the night.

The carpet slowed to a more comfortable speed and began descending lower and lower. They flew through a valley between two pine tree-covered mountains at a cruising speed before descending into the trees below and settling onto the cold ground beside a lake. The still waters reflected the sky above with clarity, as if the moon and stars above were looking down at themselves in a polished mirror.

Jasim stood and stepped off from the carpet, staring at the completely unfamiliar scenery in intrigue. He spoke, a puff of steam coming from his mouth, "Where are we?" The prince's eyes widened slightly at seeing the steam being expelled from his lips, unused the sight after being in Agrabah for most of his life. He whispered, "Wow…"

"We're in a mountain range in Russia. No one has named it officially yet." Aladdin replied, sitting down on the large, shockingly cold rock beside the still waters and shivering slightly. The carpet trailed after him, draping itself on a nearby boulder. He wondered briefly if it was actually worth it bringing Jasim to such a cold place.

The prince strode over and lowered himself onto the rock beside Aladdin, not appearing to be cold at all. "You live up to your words, Prince Ababwa. This place is the epitome of serenity."

"Just wait a minute and there's more to see."

Jasim raised an eyebrow at the false prince. "Like what?"

Aladdin pointed up at the sky. "See there."

Jasim looked to where Aladdin pointed and his mouth fell open in awe. The black canvas of the sky was suddenly painted with threads green, blue, and violet lights, each thread moving languidly like lazy snakes in the summer sun of Agrabah.

The spectacular display above washed the mountainous expanse in its colorful lights. The quiet waters of the lake reflected the display, increasing the intensity of the lighting.

Aladdin spoke, watching the lights with an admiration, "These lights are called the aurora borealis. They don't usually come in the warm season up here because the night hours are less during the summer."

Jasim breathed, "It's beautiful."

"It is." Aladdin agreed, smiling softly at the prince. The piercing cold of the mountains became increasingly uncomfortable for the thief, and he soon shivered again and wrapped his arms around himself to help counteract the chill. He regretted going out in only his tunic and leaving his over robes in his quarters, silently cursing himself for it.

Jasim looked to Aladdin, feeling him shiver beside him. He stated in concern, "You're cold."

"A little, but I should be fine." Aladdin shuddered again. Jasim shifted beside him, and the fabric of Jasim's over robes were draped around his shoulders. Aladdin frowned at the young general, "Why? Wouldn't you be cold too?"

"You need it more than me. Besides, the cold doesn't affect me." Jasim wrapped an arm and pulled Aladdin into him to help the teenager warm up. Jasim gazed down at Aladdin's face, noting how the lights of the aurora borealis seemed to bring out the green in his familiar eyes more than the moonlight did. The teenager gazed back into Jasim's eyes almost dazedly, and his eyes glanced down at Jasim's parted lips. Warm breath brushed against each other's lips, and just as Jasim considered closing the distance, the younger of the two turned his face away with burning cheeks.

Irrational irritation bubbled in the prince's chest for a single second, but then Jasim shook himself out of his stupor. His mind began racing, shocked and borderline horrified at the inappropriate thoughts that took over just moments prior. He was the crown prince of the Agrabah Sultanate, and although it should theoretically be good for him to have found someone he's attracted to, said person was the _same_ gender. The prince gulped, the implications weighing down his chest. Jasim let out a heavy breath, said lightly, "So, Danyal, Basima, Asim, and Raisa have been taken to a safer place to live in."

Aladdin brightened. "Really? That's great!"

Jasim stared at the teenager with a severe expression, catching him red-handed in his lie.

"Er, uh, um, I meant, uh, who're they?" Aladdin corrected himself meekly, even though it was too late to save himself.

"Aladdin, why didn't you tell me?" Jasim asked softly.

"I, uh…" Aladdin found that he couldn't up with a good reason why. "I don't know. When did you start suspecting?"

"I found your face rather familiar the first time we met. I first had my suspicions when you called me without my title during sparring."

Aladdin shuffled his feet. "Oh."

"Did you think I would be stupid enough to not see it?" Jasim questioned bitterly.

"What? No! No, no, of course not." Aladdin stiffened.

The prince let out a long sigh and stressfully ran his fingers through his hair with gritted teeth. "A better question is how you ended up here. Why and how did you escape? Why are you posing as a prince from Persia? Why," he asked angrily even though it was illogical to feel possessive of Aladdin, "are you courting my sister?"

Aladdin was quiet for a moment. The carpet swatted him in the arm and gestured for him to tell the truth. The teenager let out a breath. "I don't think it's a good idea to tell you who helped Abu and I escape. She's a powerful person. As for why I'm posing as a prince and a suitor to Barika, I can't say either."

Jasim scoffed and looked away in anger.

Aladdin frowned, and reached out his hands to clasp Jasim's in his own. "Please, Jasim, trust me on this. All I can tell you is that I have good intentions. I honest to Allah don't want to defile your sister."

The prince looked thoughtfully at their entwined hands, unconsciously running his thumb gently across Aladdin's skin. He was quiet for a moment before speaking, "Fine, I'll trust you on this."

"Thank you." Aladdin leaned his head against Jasim's shoulder for a moment before jumping away, blush on his cheeks. "Sorry!"

"What are you sorry for?" Jasim's eye twitched from agitation at the lack of contact. "You're cold, so use me as a heater." He wrapped his arm around the thief again and pulled him close so Aladdin's head rested on his shoulder.

* * *

About an hour or so before dawn, the carpet finally returned to the palace.

"Take me back to Barika's balcony. One of the servants saw me go into her bedroom, so it's best if I'm seen coming out again as though I had another long winded conversation with her." Jasim said to Aladdin quietly, not wanting to disturb the quiet palace.

"Right." Aladdin nodded. The carpet drifted to Barika's balcony and contorted itself into a few small steps for Jasim to step off onto the balcony. The prince quietly landed on the stone floor of the balcony and turned back to face the teenager with a smile, leaning on the railing. The carpet lowered itself slightly in the air so Aladdin had to look up at Jasim.

"Goodnight, Aladdin." Jasim reached out a hand to brush a stray hair from Aladdin's face, allowing his hand to linger on the teenager's cheek against his better judgement. The teenager's cheeks heated up.

"Goodnight, Jasim." Aladdin murmured softly.

Jasim whispered, his face leaning closer to Aladdin's, "Do you mind if I tried something crazy right now?"

"Like what?" Aladdin found himself gravitating toward the handsome prince. He unconsciously licked his lips, dampening them.

"This." Jasim closed the distance, pressing his warm lips hesitantly to Aladdin's. The teenager sharply gasped against his lips at the electrical connection before pressing back in response. Jasim tilted his head to deepen the kiss, moving his lips languidly against Aladdin's. His hand moved from the teenager's cheek to his hair, entangling his long fingers in Aladdin's soft wavy hair. Aladdin eagerly kissed back, a soft sigh in the back of his throat as he wrapped his arms around the young general's neck to close the distance between their bodies.

After a long moment of the contact, Jasim finally pulled away to catch his breath, leaning his forehead against Aladdin's. The two breathed in silence for a moment before their lips met again in a chaste kiss to end the contact, and Jasim stepped back, his hand lingering on Aladdin's cheek while brushing his thumb against the teenager's smooth skin before dropping it to his side. The two smiled softly at each other before the prince turned away and slowly opened the balcony door, giving Aladdin one last smile for the night before disappearing into Barika's bedroom.

Aladdin fell backwards and landed on his back on the carpet, a dazed sigh on his lips. His heart still raced from the kiss he and Jasim shared as he commented to himself, "Tonight turned out so much better than I expected."

The carpet drifted back to the ground, settling as Aladdin grinned silly at the night sky. Suddenly, three guards appeared above him and grabbed him forcefully, throwing him onto the ground with painful force. His wrists and ankles were quickly bound by metal shackles. The teenager struggled and yelled, but was immediately backhanded across the face. His face stinging, the guards gagged him with a cloth.

A tall shadow fell across Aladdin and the false prince was met with the sight of the Sultan looking down upon him.

"You have overstayed your welcome, Prince Ababwa." The Sultan spat.

Aladdin attempted to question, "What?" however his muffled response came out as a sound with a rising question tone.

The Sultan smirked sardonically at him. "Did you expect me to believe that you wanted to come in and court my daughter? Persia has no business in Agrabah unless it's attempting to overthrow my legacy and conquer it."

Aladdin cursed, not expecting this unexpected turn of events.

"I hope you will forgive me for killing you, Ababwa." The Sultan crouched and grabbed Aladdin by the hair, yanking his head up so he can look him straight in the eye. Aladdin let out a pained grunt. "I will start a war with your nation beginning with _your_ death and show them exactly how powerful _my_ army is."

Aladdin stared wide eyed at the Sultan, silent as he had no idea what to say to this insanity.

"Guards, take him to the coast and drop him and his belongings off a cliff. Make sure he drowns in the sea. Jahanara, you will oversee this operation."

"Yes, sire." Jahanara in her cold beauty bowing to the Sultan was the last thing Aladdin saw before being knocked unconscious by a blow to the back of his head.

* * *

Aladdin stirred as he was being dragged through the sand by his legs, the sky pink and violet from where the sun peered over the horizon. He groaned in pain, squeezing his eyes tight as his head pounded angrily with every pulse of his blood.

"Silence, you foreigner!" One of the guards aimed a kick at Aladdin's stomach. The teenager cried out in pain.

"Guard, abstain from further violence immediately. He may be our prisoner, but he has not done anything to warrant more punishment beyond death." Jahanara's voice pierced through the air like shards of ice. The woman glared at the guard who kicked Aladdin. The guard began sweating nervously.

"Yes, vizier. I'm sorry, vizier." The guard bowed.

The crashing of waves in the distance grew louder as they walked, indicating to Aladdin that the coast was close. They soon came to a stop, and another guard came up the his bound body to help the other throw him over the edge of the cliff.

"Stop." Jahanara held up her hand in a command. The guards backed away from Aladdin as the Royal Vizier strode elegantly to his prone body and bent at her knees to look the teenager in the eye. Her ice blue eyes, contrasted against her caramel skin and dark hair, lacked the maliciousness the Sultan had toward him, instead sympathetic to his plight. She spoke quietly, "I do not condone the Sultan's actions. I am sorry about what is about to happen to you, _Aladdin_."

Aladdin's eyes widened at the fact that Jahanara remembered him.

Jahanara continued, "I cannot prevent your death. Please know that your noble sacrifice will be instrumental to the rebellion's cause in swaying Barika and Jasim completely to side against their father when the final siege comes. I thank you, Aladdin."

She stood and stepped away and the guards picked him up by his arms and legs. Aladdin let out a muffled cry to say "Wait!" so he could talk to Jahanara and tell her about Genie, but soon he was thrown over the edge with a weight attached to drag him down, and a bag with his belongings, including Genie's lamp, was tossed in after him. Aladdin could only hold his breath when he hit the ocean water hard and the stinging cold water surrounded him completely. The weight quickly dragged him down to the ocean floor, his bag drifting downward above him.

Aladdin silently cursed when his bag landed little ways from him. He struggled to move toward it, pulling against the weight as he did so. The weight budged at most two inches, so the teenager struggled even more. Seeing the bag and the gold glint of the lamp almost within arm's reach, Aladdin struggled again and reached out his bound arms to it. His lungs burned from oxygen deprivation and black spots began to appear in his vision. Aladdin's movement slowed and his limbs began to feel heavy. Unable to hold his breath longer, Aladdin opened his airways and then his lungs and sinuses were on fire.

The teenager silently screamed at the ice cold torture, and his vision faded to black just as his hand touched the golden lamp.


	11. Part 1: Chapter 11

**This is a rather tense chapter, and unfortunately Aladdin doesn't make an appearance (I originally had a scene with Aladdin in here, but it just made the scene transitions awkward). Don't worry, you'll see him in the next chapter! I'm updating earlier because there's gonna be a lot of schoolwork I'll be making up tomorrow (I was waay too sick to go to school for 2 days straight) and I'll be needing Friday night to catch up on sleep before I take the SAT Saturday morning. XP I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"So?" Barika greeted Jasim when he entered her quarters with a knowing smile. "How did it go?"

Jasim blushed, looking away. He avoided the question, "What are you doing up so late?"

"Waiting so I can listen to how the ride went." Barika rolled her eyes. "Spill."

"It was… Amazing." Jasim replied breathily, sitting beside his sister.

"Amazing how?"

"He took me to Egypt, Rome, the Stonehenge, Madagascar, India, China, and this mountain range in Russia to see the aurora borealis."

"Sounds _romantic_." Barika commented teasingly.

"It was…" Jasim sighed before he realized what exactly he admitted to. His entire face heated up to a tomato red shade, his expression horrified. "I mean, uh…"

"Don't worry, I'm not telling anybody. I think you two are cute." The princess shrugged.

"How did you know?"

"For one, I noticed you two sneaking these glances at each other during Aladdin's stay here. And two, your lips are kinda red, which I'm pretty sure means you two kissed. Or he punched you in the mouth. Or you ran into a wall."

Jasim averted his eyes. "Really, you saw that?"

"Nothing escapes my observations!" Barika announced dramatically. "So, how was the kiss? Will Aladdin be my brother-in-law?"

Jasim was silent for a moment, Barika's words fully sinking in. He groaned, putting head in his hands. "This is not good."

"What?" His sister blinked at him.

"I did not think this through. I can't be in a relationship with Aladdin, much less marry him!"

"Why not?"

Jasim looked at Barika incredulously. "What do you mean 'why not?' Aladdin's male and I'm male. There are laws against same-sex relationships. Plus, I have a responsibility to Agrabah as the general and I have to set an example by following the law."

"There's that 'I'm a general and I have a responsibility' excuse again." Barika sighed. "There's an easy way out of this: you keep your relationship a secret or leave Agrabah with Aladdin."

The young general frowned. "For one, I can't leave Agrabah…"

"Right, responsibility. So, just keep your romance a secret." Barika shrugged.

"But then we would never be married in name."

"Then don't keep your relationship a secret." His sister shrugged again.

"We would be punished."

"Then… Keep your relationship a secret."

Jasim gave Barika an exasperated glare. "You don't seem to care very much, do you?"

"No, I do care." His sister shook her head. "I'm just making a point that you're overthinking this."

"I probably am, aren't I?" Jasim sighed.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a frantic knock at the door. Jasim and Barika shared a suspicious glance, considering that nobody would be awake at that hour.

Barika stood and opened the door. "Yes?"

Abu hurried in through the open door without waiting for an invitation, and shut the door behind him quickly, leaning his back against it. His eyes were fearful. The boy had trouble formulating his words, "Barika! Your father, he-he killed him! He sent him to be executed!"

"Whoa, slow down and take a breath, Abu." Barika's eyebrows furrowed in concern, placing her hands on both of his shoulders in a comforting gesture.

Abu did as she suggested, taking a breath. Before he elaborated on what he said previously, he raised an eyebrow at the princess. "Aladdin told you?"

"Yeah." Barika nodded.

"That's good. Better than what I expected of him." Abu muttered before shaking his head. "I heard the Sultan talking to the Royal Vizier about Aladdin."

"And?" Jasim stood, frowning now.

"The Sultan was convinced that Aladdin's purpose here in Agrabah was to marry Barika, destroy his legacy, and help Persia take over."

" _What_?" Jasim and Barika exclaimed incredulously.

"That's ridiculous!" Jasim nearly growled.

"So, the Sultan came up with a plan to execute Aladdin quietly and when the Persian authorities notice and come to Agrabah with a search party, he'll have them slaughtered. He wants to start a war with Persia!"

A chill went down Jasim's spine at the mention of Aladdin being executed.

"No. This can't happen! Let me talk to my father." Barika shook her head, reaching for the door. Abu stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"It's too late." Abu whispered, face downcast as he blinked back tears. "I saw him. The Sultan had Aladdin bound and gagged and sent a group of guards with the Royal Vizier to drown him in the sea. I managed to evade the guards when they looked for me."

Barika gasped in horror. "No…"

Jasim stood frozen, suddenly finding it very hard to breathe. Only the thoughts of Aladdin's death occupied the forefront of his mind, a crushing force of dread and anger pushing at his chest.

So, the prince did not notice when Barika touched his arm to get him to snap out of it nor when both Barika and Abu called out for him to stop when he almost tore the door from its hinges while slamming it open to storm down the corridor with pure rage burning behind his eyes.

* * *

"I'm sorry, General Jasim, but the Sultan ordered us to not let anyone into his office except for the Royal Vizier until further notice." A guard moved to block the angered general from throwing the Sultan's office doors open.

" _What_?" Jasim's eyes narrowed. "Then please tell him that I _request_ to speak to him about an important matter at once."

"I cannot do that."

"Then I, as the General, order you to let me pass."

The guard shifted uncomfortably. "The Sultan was very clear in his instructions. I'm truly sorry."

The door swung open, revealing the Royal Vizier as she stepped out with pursed, unhappy lips. Iago, perched on her shoulder, glared through the open door back at the Sultan sitting at his desk until the door closed behind them. Jahanara looked in surprise at Jasim, "General Jasim, this is an unexpected surprise."

"Indeed." Jasim replied coolly. "What was your meeting with the Sultan about?"

"It's confidential." Jahanara sighed. Jasim openly frowned.

"Confidential even to his General?"

"He wishes to speak to you alone." Jahanara gestured for the guard to leave, to which the guard bowed and exited the corridor. She lowered her voice, "He has become more tense than before, and he has begun to have suspicions about traitors in the palace."

"Is that why he had Prince Ababwa sentenced to death with _you_ as the overseer?" Jasim questioned icily.

Jahanara stiffened, gazing at the young general seriously. "You are aware then?"

Jasim's hand clenched into a fist at his side. "Tell me, Jahanara. Whose side are you on?"

Jahanara's face became grim. Iago's talons tightened their grip on the fabric of her gown. She said quietly after a long moment, "Jasim, you know me. I did not start leading the movement because I am an agent of the Sultan."

"Then why did you let him kill an innocent?"

"He has been killing innocents for as long as I've known him, Jasim." Jahanara spoke truthfully. "Prince Ababwa was only another casualty. His life in this case proves to be the most valuable in terms of tipping the conflict in our favor."

Jasim whispered, "How so? How does that justify the killing of innocents?"

"It's for the greater good." The Royal Vizier stated.

"Greater good or not, Prince Ababwa deserved to live." Jasim clenched his jaw.

Jahanara gazed calculatingly at him. She placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "You cared for Prince Ababwa." When the prince did not respond, she continued, "Please forgive me for allowing the execution to transpire; I did not intend for this to happen in my plans. We will avenge his death together when the time comes."

With those final words, the Royal Vizier let go of Jasim and strode away down the corridor.

Iago whispered into Jahanara's ear, "Well, things have become interesting."

Jahanara hummed, "The final siege will be coming sooner than we have expected."

* * *

A knock at the wooden doors interrupted the Sultan in his work. The old man looked up from his paperwork, the wrinkles carved deep in his face emphasized by his perpetual frown. He called, "Come in."

The door swung open and Jasim, expressionless, entered. The young general bowed stiffly in respect.

"Ah, Jasim. I was just about to send a message for you to come." The Sultan greeted Jasim, his face unsmiling. The sunlight from the windows was partially blocked by red drapes and lit candles made up for the missing light, casting dark, sinister shadows across the old man's face. "What brings you here?"

"I was informed that you have sent Prince Ali Ababwa to be executed."

The Sultan's face only grimmed in response, deathly silence falling upon the room. He set his quill down beside the parchment in front of him. "Who informed you?"

"I will not name any names, for they may be unfairly prosecuted."

The Sultan stood, eyes narrowing and jaws clenching in a display of anger not unlike Jasim's. He spoke, voice deep and commanding, "Jasim."

Jasim refused to bend to his father's will, eyes hard as he met the Sultan's eyes evenly. "Why was I not notified when you and the Royal Vizier came to the consensus to execute him?"

"Jasim, I'm afraid that was outside of your jurisdiction."

"Is it truly? You executed him by drowning for subterfuge in the name of an enemy nation. Unless the law has been rewritten recently, that falls well within the General of Agrabah's jurisdiction."

The Sultan gazed at Jasim, expression severe. "Jasim, do not push me. It was important that I made the decision quickly before the situation could deteriorate further."

Jasim gritted his teeth in rage, but took a deep breath to avoid exploding. "And how exactly would the situation have deteriorated? Any messages sent between the palace and other places are watched closely by the messenger overseer."

"We don't know if Persia has sent other agents in the past to masquerade as palace workers." His father waved Jasim's words away. "We surely can't trust them."

"The law also dictates that all accused have a right to a completely unbiased, objective trial." The younger general argued.

"Excepting prisoners of war, emphasizing those with charges of war crimes."

Jasim raised his voice in disbelief at the Sultan's biased logic. "How in the world was Prince Ababwa a prisoner of war when _a war has yet to begin_? How is he charged with _war crimes he has not yet committed?_ "

A loud bang echoed through the spacious office when the Sultan angrily slammed his fist down on the polished cherrywood table, interrupting Jasim. The Sultan snapped in his booming voice, "Enough is enough, Jasim! I will not have you questioning me at every turn just because of your idealized perspectives!"

The young general shut his mouth, knowing the Sultan would not be kindly listen if he spoke anymore. The burning rage in his eyes did not fade however, as he glared at his father.

The Sultan seemed to relax slightly when Jasim spoke no more. "Now, I need you to begin outlining battle plans for our incoming conflict with the Persian Empire. I want you to return with a rough draft for our next royal meeting next week so you and the Royal Vizier may revise it."

"Yes, _sire_." Jasim said curtly, bowing. "If I may take my leave?"

"Dismissed." The Sultan waved for Jasim to go. As Jasim made his swift exit and slammed the door behind him, he watched his son's back with sorrowful eyes. He whispered to the empty room after it was filled with a moment's silence, "If only we could return to the times of peace and harmony long ago, and cease this darkness the Lord above has cursed upon us…"


	12. Part 1: Chapter 12

**Ahahah... A ridiculously short chapter compared to my usual ~2000, so sorry about that! This is just a snippet into what's going on with Aladdin, and tbh I'm trying to slow down updates so I can finish the two chapters after the next one! I really have no excuse for this late update since I kinda chose to nap after school work instead of updating on time. Again, I'm very sorry!**

 **So, this leads into my bad news and good news: Bad news is, I haven't gotten sh*t done on this fic and I'm dangerously close to posting everything (which is not good habit), so my updates here on are probably gonna be every two weeks or so. Good news is, I finally got a Tumblr at umbraphage-tumblr-com (replace dashes with dots), so you can check up on the status of my fics there by following or just hitting that ask box whenever I go dead on updating my fic statuses.**

 **新年快樂!** **Happy Lunar New Year! I know this is a bit belated, but don't worry! We're only a week into the month-long celebration. I wish good blessings upon you all!**

* * *

Aladdin woke with a start, and rolled onto his side to cough up salt water onto the sand beside him. He groaned, "Oh Allah…"

"Al! You're fine!" The teenager found himself in a crushing hug.

He whispered, unable to speak louder considering his lungs were being crushed, "Can't… Breathe…"

"Right, sorry." The strong arms wrapped around him disappeared, and hands were placed on his shoulders. Aladdin's vision cleared to see Genie gazing at him with worried eyes. "What happened? How did you end up on the ocean floor?"

Aladdin shivered slightly in the cool morning air, although the sun had risen slightly over the horizon already and basked him in its rays. He replied through gritted teeth, "Apparently things are tense between Agrabah and Persia, and the Sultan figured that he'd kill me to start a war."

The jinni was silent for a long moment, a frown on her face. She exclaimed, "The human factor ruins everything! All of these wars are really unnecessary, unless you're talking about economics."

"Tell me about it!" Aladdin agreed. "And now I can't go back without risking being killed on the spot."

"Well, just don't give up hope now, Aladdin."

"So what? Make another wish?" Aladdin deflated at the prospect of using another wish that could be more beneficial for another time.

Genie replied, "You could do that. Or take advantage of your first wish. After all, you're still a prince with a lot of power."

The teenager's eyebrows shot to his hairline at the implications of the jinni's statement. "Are you saying I should call _back up_?"

"You got it." Genie winked.

"I have _back up_?" Aladdin had to be certain he heard correctly.

"A whole army if I remember correctly. You may not be the crown prince, but as long as our contract goes on, the Persian Empire will not be happy with the Sultan."

"That…" Aladdin actually considered Genie's suggestion, recalling what Jahanara said before he was thrown into the sea. "Would actually be helpful. The Royal Vizier told me that there's a rebellion against the Sultan."

"So, you can just call home and give them the gist of what went on and they'll send troops."

The teenager frowned. "But that's exactly what the Sultan wants."

"Pish posh, what you're thinking about is a full-scale attack." The jinni shook her head. "All you gotta do is leak troops inside so the rebellion has a bit more manpower. All you'll be doing is speeding up the process of a revolution. Vive la révolution!"

"Has that actually worked before?"

"Oh, tons of times. I won't mention certain names because those are some serious spoilers, 'give me liberty or give me death' kind of stuff, but think of China. Right now, the Tang Dynasty is in power but that's because the first emperor Li Yuan, governor at the time, and his son Li Shimun, the general at the time, overthrew the somewhat-corrupt Emperor Yang Guang with a little help from neighboring nations. It was mostly them though."

Aladdin let out a breath. "Right. I don't know… Being thrown in the middle of a violent revolution isn't exactly safe."

"Life ain't safe, son." Genie pointed out. "Sometimes, you gotta put yourself out there to make a difference in this world."

"Whoa, I never said anything about wanting to change the world!" Aladdin's eyes widened in shock.

"Then what was this: 'If I become a prince and come to the palace as a suitor, it's a win-win situation. We could fake marry each other and I get enough riches to provide for all of us. Plus, with the title of a prince from another nation, I would have enough power to back up that judge and eventually we can remove the Sultan from power.'" The jinn crossed her arms and mimicked Aladdin's voice as she directly quoted him. "Hm? Am I wrong?"

Aladdin muttered, "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yes, you kinda did."

"Fine. How long would you say this new plan will take?"

"Hm, at the least, one month."

Aladdin's eyes widened in shock. " _One month_?"

"Persia is one month from here. And I say 'at least' because it takes time to mobilize the rebellion."

"But-But you're a jinni! Can't you just, you know, make this process go faster?"

Genie patted Aladdin's shoulder, sighing. "Here's the thing, Al. The jinn can't slow or quicken time as we wish."

"Hey, you didn't list that in your limitations." The teenager frowned. The jinni gasped.

"Oh, I didn't? My bad. But it was in the terms of agreement and contract, which you could've asked to read. However, you didn't. By agreeing to our contract, you can't sue me, by the way."

Aladdin stared at the jinni, who merely shrugged at him, with a withering glare. "So, what's next then?"

"We wait!" Genie replied cheerfully. "But first, let's find a place for you to hide out like the enemy of the state you are."


	13. Part 1: Chapter 13

**Another short chapter as part 1 of this fic comes to a close, and gives way for part 2.**

 **Sorry for the late update (again)! School has been very busy with AP studying and SAT prep. I hope you all enjoy this!**

 **Also a new update: Since my main Tumblr blog has been focused on MBTI and programming, I am putting all my fanfic and fanart stuff on umbra-chan . tumblr . com (remove spaces), for anyone who wants to see or follow.**

* * *

The barely visible new moon hung far above in the dark night sky, the incredibly thin crescent shedding the faintest of lights on Agrabah below. Three shadows silently moved across the gardens of the palace to the palace gates, where a single guard stood watch. Upon seeing the newcomers, the guard bowed and greeted quietly, "Good evening, Royal Vizier."

The tallest of the three shadows nodded to the guard. "Good evening. Please open the gates for us. My guard and I will be returning alone."

"Of course." The guard replied. He pushed the gates open quietly. "I will be on watch for the next hour until my shift ends."

"We'll be sure to return before then." Jahanara stated in hushed tones, stepping through the gates with the other two figures in tow.

"I will see you later tonight then, Royal Vizier." The guard bowed again before gently closing the door behind them.

Jahanara turned to her guard and the short, cloaked boy behind her, speaking tersely, "Follow me."

The trio strode quietly through the silent streets of Agrabah. There was no sound except their soft footsteps in the night.

The boy whispered, "May I ask you something, Royal Vizier?"

Jahanara replied, "Now is not a good time, Abu. We may talk when we reach the rebellion's station."

"Right." The boy cleared his throat in embarrassment. Their trek fell silent again for the next several minutes. At least ten minutes into their trek, the mudbrick buildings became more sparse, indicating that they were entering the outskirts of the city. Abu's nervous energy only grew as they did not stop after that point.

It was not until the city walls were in sight that Jahanara's step slowed. She slipped into an alley to their right, her form engulfed completely in its darkness. The guard followed her without a second thought, however Abu delayed slightly from reluctance to go into an unfamiliar, dark alley. After a moment's indecision, the boy hurried after the two, catching up so he wouldn't get lost.

Their footsteps soon came to a stop. Abu squinted in the darkness to better see Jahanara in front of him. The Royal Vizier was facing the brick wall of the building in front of her. She tapped a few different bricks in a strange sequence with the end of her gold staff. She stopped, as though waiting. Nothing happened.

Abu spoke, "Um, what-"

The portion of the wall in front of Jahanara slowly slid open, the sound of rock grinding against rock filling the alleyway. Behind the new doorway was a dark staircase leading downwards. Jahanara unhesitantly entered with the guard behind her, and the torches propped on the walls roared to life.

Abu stared at the backs of the two with wide eyes, frozen with shock. It wasn't until the door began sliding back in place that he darted through it after them.

Their footsteps echoed eerily in the stone stairwell, making the atmosphere of the place less than welcome.

An unfamiliar voice squawked, "Ugh, finally! Freedom to speak whenever I want!"

The boy yelped in shock and began to search frantically for the voice. "Who- What?"

"Over here, kid." The parrot perched atop Jahanara's shoulder swiveled his head to face Abu. Abu gawked at him. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare and gape at someone?"

The boy sputtered, "You-What- It can _talk_?"

The parrot narrowed its eyes in irritation at Abu. "'It' is a he and my name is Iago."

" _How_?" Abu questioned in disbelief.

Jahanara spoke this time, her voice bored, "Iago isn't any normal parrot. He is a remnant of a jinni who destroyed the caravan I was imprisoned in as a child."

"Whoa, a remnant of a _jinni_? How does that even work?"

"It was about twenty-two years ago when the Sultan had only begun his rule. There was once a jinni who terrorized this entire Peninsula for many years. The Sultan, a strong warrior, took on the jinni himself with only a blessed greatsword and mind trickery and destroyed this jinni. However, a fragment of the jinni's soul latched onto my own, since I was one of the few survivors of the great battle, and became Iago."

"Why were you in a caravan in the first place?"

Jahanara raised an eyebrow at Abu, not expecting such an intrusive question. Deciding that it wouldn't be harmful to herself if she spoke the truth, she replied, "Not everyone in power came from high places. I was a slave, sold off by my parents when they believed I was cursed with an evil spirit. I would not be where I am now if the Sultan had not taken me in as his own."

"Then why do you lead this rebellion?" The boy questioned, curious.

The Royal Vizier was quiet for a moment, calculating. She spoke, omitting parts of the truth, "I do not intend to abandon my roots and leave the people to wallow in the misery that comes with corruption. If it means that I have to become the Sultana myself to save Agrabah, so be it." With that, she pushed open an old wooden door at the bottom of the staircase, the door swinging open with a creak.

"Jahanara!" A middle aged woman stood to greet her, setting aside a knife she was sharpening. Several others in the large stone room looked to the doorway.

"Good evening, Aliyah." Jahanara gave the woman a small smile.

"What brings you here? You're here early. Is there something wrong happening at the palace?"

Jahanara shook her head. "I brought a refugee. He was the servant of Prince Ali Ababwa, who the Sultan has executed. He needs a safe house."

"Of course." Aliyah's face became grim, the frown lines on her face deepening.

"Prince Ali Ababwa has been executed?" An older man approached, face severe. A concerned murmur spread through the room.

"I'm afraid so. We will have to make our move soon."

"But we aren't prepared." The man protested.

Jahanara sighed stressfully. "I realize that. However, we must attack when the Sultan is still weak. He has allies outside of Agrabah and I do not doubt that he will call upon them for aid."

"How soon are you planning?"

"At least a month. We need to gather our forces and weapons within that timeframe."

"I will send word out." The man nodded.

Jahanara nodded her head in appreciation. "Thank you. I now must return to to the palace." She looked to Abu, "If you have any questions, direct them to Aliyah. She is one of our best tacticians and rangers."

"Oh, I wouldn't say _best_ …" Aliyah shook her head.

"If I remember correctly, you took down an entire party of troops with only a bow and arrow." Jahanara pointed out.

"That was at least five years ago."

"And I'm certain you still retain your ability." Jahanara patted Aliyah on her shoulder before beginning to step out the door. She look behind her shoulder before shutting the door shut behind her, "I will see you again within the month."

"Good luck." Aliyah smiled as the door swung shut. She looked to Abu, eyes warm, "I'll show you to your room. I'm afraid you'll have to share, but we do have enough supplies for everyone to survive on. Tell me, how good are you in battle?"

Abu nervously replied, "I know how to use a knife but not much else."

"Good. That, I can work with. As part of the rebellion, you're expected to learn how to defend yourself and attack others in order to protect our cause."

Abu let out a breath, an unsettling dread in his gut as the month ahead grew more daunting by the moment.


End file.
